A Heart Full Of Pain
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: Percy Jackson's a funny, energetic, and sweet guy that everyone loves. But he's been going through pain for the last 11 years. What happens when Annabeth Chase comes into Percy's life? What happens when she found out that Percy's stepfather, Gabe was abusing Percy? Most importantly, will Percy fall in love with Annabeth as they go through trouble with their friends?
1. Chapter 1: My Abusive Stepfather

**Hey guys! I decided to take a whack on The Percabeth stories. :) So, if I do something wrong, please tell me so I can correct it. Also, this story will mostly be sad and full of pain but I'll try to enlighten the story soon. :D Also, have I mentioned Percy & his friends are 17 years old? Any who, here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Percy's POV

My name is Percy Jackson and I wish I was never born. Why? Mostly because I am living in my worst nightmare yet. See, My mom died and I never met my real father. My real father had left me and my mom when I was born, so I never get to see him or even meet him. My mom hadn't kept any pictures of him which was a big disappointment to me.

Anyway, when my mom died, my stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, started abusing me by the time I was 6 years old. He would always come home drunk and he would hit or kick or even slap me before he passes out on the couch due to tiredness. I don't understand why he's tired. I am the one who gets hurt!

The good thing is that Gabe hasn't rape me. Gabe had threatened me that if I tell anyone about him abusing me, I will get a huge beating, and he would kill all of my friends. That's why I keep my mouth shut. Whenever I go to school, I will be wearing a mask, hiding all of my problems, bruises, sorrow, and regret until I come home to receive a beating.

Everyone thinks I am a funny, energetic, and sweet guy but no one knows that I have been going though pain for the last 11 years. But that all changed when Annabeth Chase came into my life.

**Chapter 1: My Abusive Stepfather. **

"Come here, you little punk!" Gabe yelled walking toward me with a sly smile on his face. Obviously, he was drunk. As you can see, it was morning and I had to go to school in 1 hour but Gabe woke me up when he threw a book right at me. Can't a guy get any sleep?

Right now, I was on the floor groaning. I had blood all over my face, bruises on my arm, and my clothes were stained with blood.

Gabe picked me up by the front of my shirt and whispered in my ear, "Your going down, punk." He then threw me into the wall again making a huge noise but he didn't care. I swear I could here all of my bones screaming but I knew if I tried to scream, Gabe would hurt me even more. I don't even know if that is even possible in the condition I am in right now.

He then punched my stomach as I groaned, tears threatening to spill. I have a feeling I have a huge purplish bruise in the middle of my stomach. Oh boy. Gabe grabbed his beer bottle and threw it a couple of inches away from my face. Thankfully, it didn't hit me. Instead, it shattered right beside me. Gabe then kicked me in the leg for the last time before walking toward his couch, and he passed out.

I got up from the floor, and trudged to my bedroom walking slowly as possible. My legs felt like it was on fire as I walked into my room and started cleaning myself up. I had cleaned all of the blood off of my face, arms, and anywhere else that was visible.

I then added some medicine on my face to heal in a few hours. It burned as I flinched slightly. I then put some Band-Aids all over my arm so no one could see my bruises. I didn't want to risk that though; so I wore a long sleeves sweater to hide every inch of my flesh.

I got up from my bed, grabbed my backpack, and walked outside my room. I walked across the living room and prayed that I won't wake up Gabe. If I did- I would be in big trouble. I walked around the beer bottles that was on the floor, trash, magazines, and in no time flat, I reached the front door.

Thank god. I opened the door and walked out. I felt cool air touch my skin and I felt like I was free, so I didn't care how cold I was. I wanted to run as fast as I could but I have to go to school. I quickly walked to school, hoping that I am not late, and fortunately, I wasn't.

I walked into my classroom by the time the bell ranged. I sat down right beside Grover and I herd him whispered to me, "You were almost late." I laughed softly. "Yeah. I know." Anyway, I should tell you something about Grover. Grover has some kind of illness in his legs, so he has to use his crutches. He is lucky cause he gets to skip PE.

My other two friends, Nico and Thalia smiled at me. They were relieved that I got to class in time, cause our Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner doesn't like it when we're late. He is cool, though.

Anyway, Nico is 2 years younger than the rest of us. but he could be real smart when he wants to be. He is also kind of Goth looking. Meaning, He wears dark clothes all the time but he never acts like a Goth. He does have pale skin though. He also likes dead people which is kind of weird. But I mean, who could argue? He is kinda of Goth.

On the other hand, my friend, Thalia, has Spiky black hair, She wears Punk sort of style clothing, and she could be scary when she wants to be. Thalia, also has this silver bracelet and she wouldn't let anyone touch it. She has a best friend name Annabeth Chase and she is really smart. She sits in front of the class with the other geeks and she usually don't hang out with Thalia.

I kind of feel bad for her though. "Hey Percy," Nico whispered. "What happened to your face?" I had to think of an excuse cause I know if I told him the truth, Gabe will hurt him. And Nico is younger than me!

"I fell down the stairs." I said quickly. Thalia gave me a look. "You fell down the stairs and you got a big bruise on your cheek?" I nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." Thalia started to say something but she then changed her mind.

"Okay Class, Please hand in your essay." Mr. Brunner said, wheeling his way to the front of the class. Everyone started doing what Mr. Brunner had said. Dang it. I forgot to do my essay! See, Me, Nico, and Thalia have ADHD and Dyslexia. So that is why it's kind of hard for us to do any work or even pay attention in class. But they get their work done in time. Even Grover.

"Hey G-man," I said. "Can I borrow your essay." Grover shook his head. "Sorry Percy, but I gave you my essay the last time." I muttered a curse but then I turned toward Nico.

"Hey Nico, can I-" But somehow, Nico knew what I was going to say. "No. We both have the same symptoms but I don't get how you get your work not done in time." I groaned. If only he knew about my problems at home. If only he knew what I was dealing with. Then I bet he would let me borrow his essay.

Sometimes I wonder, what my life would be like without Gabe. I had always dreamed that my dad would come for me and take me away from Gabe after my mom had... died. But I knew that would never happen. I remember when Gabe caught me trying to run away when I was 12...

_I was running. Gabe was passed out on the couch so I thought maybe I could run from Gabe. Wrong. I only ran two blocks before I reached the dead end. Uh oh. I was in some kind of dark alley and I heard rats all around me. I turned around, almost walking back, when I saw someone walking toward me with that evil smirk on its face. _

_Gabe. _

_"You little delinquent." Gabe had whispered to me when he grabbed my arm. I thrashed around trying to break free through his grip. "I told you once, and now I am going to tell you twice," He muttered in my ear as he punched my stomach._

_ He had covered my mouth with a cloth as I muffled a scream. "You can run, but you can't hide, punk. I will always be there making your life horrible." He slapped my face, kicked my leg, and dragged me home and I recieved a huge beating. _

From that day on, I knew, no matter how hard I try to run away from Gabe, he will always find me.

* * *

**There! Do y'all like it? And would you mind reviewing for me? I have been up late last night, trying to finish this chapter. I also promised that Annabeth will be in the next chapter soon. Anyway, I have to go. Bye! :)**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth Gets Suspicious

**Hey guys! So, here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Annabeth gets suspicious. **

Percy's POV

It was almost the end of the day, and I have Chemistry for my last period. When I walked into the classroom, I smelled chemicals and well... things that's in Chemistry. I glanced at the whiteboard and noticed that we have new seats. There was a seating chart up on the board.

Ugh! Every 6 weeks, our teacher, Mr. Horner, will assign us new seats. It's kind of annoying but maybe you'll be lucky enough to sit with your friends. And maybe not. I checked to see who I was sitting with and I couldn't believe my eyes.

I am sitting with Annabeth Chase.

The girl who is a geek. The girl who is best friends with Thalia Grace. The girl who is always shy. Maybe I should be friends with her. I mean, it wouldn't hurt or anything.

I turned to walk toward my seat when I saw _her_. Annabeth had put her princess curls in a ponytail and she- Wait a second- She does NOT have princess curls! Step out of it Percy!

I shook my head, as I took my seat right beside her. Annabeth was absorbed in her novel-that she was reading-so she didn't notice me. "Um, Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Huh? Wait- What?" Annabeth said confusedly as she looked up from her novel.

Then she noticed me. "Oh hey, Percy." I narrowed my eyes. "You know me?" She nodded. "Thalia-My best Friend-Talks about you, Grover, and Nico all the time."  
"Oh..." I said as realization struck me. Annabeth glanced at my arms. "Um, Percy? What is that?" I looked down where she was pointing and I saw my sleeves rolled up a bit. So it kind of showed my purplish bruises. Oops.

"Um... Nothing really." I lied as I covered my arms. Annabeth shook her head. "Percy, that's bruises. I know one when I see one. D-did you get hurt?" Uh oh. What if Annabeth suspects that Gabe is abusing me?

I can't let her find out! Or even let her be in danger! Thalia will so kill me if she finds out her best friend is in danger because of a boys abusive stepfather! "I was chased by dogs." I said making up an excuse.

"Okay..." She muttered as the bell ranged. Mr. Horner walked in. "Listen Class," He started as everyone stopped talking. Mr. Horner could be a nice guy, but he could be scary when he wants to be. "You are going to be doing a project with your neighbor who is sitting right beside you." A few people groaned as some kids smiled.

Great. I'm stuck with Annabeth. "You have to find out about your Partners life/Family and what things do they like. I know it has nothing to do with Chemistry, but that's what the School Board says." He answered frowning slightly.

"Anyway, this is a 6 week project and it is a Major grade. It counts toward your records and everything. So- get started on it. Don't waste your time and you cannot exchange partners!" Everyone started doing what Mr. Horner had said.

"So Partner," Annabeth said turning toward me. "Who wants to start about their personal life first?"

Annabeth's POV

I asked Percy if he wanted to go first. For a moment, I saw pain and nervousness flash through his sea green eyes, but then it disappeared as fast it came. Which is kind of weird. Why would Percy be nervous about his family? No one is nervous or scared about their family.

Wait a second- Percy's scared of his family and he got bruises on his arms. What if Percy is abused? No way! Maybe I am going things a little farther than usual. Hopefully I am...

For the rest of the period, Percy took notes about my family members. My dad, stepmom, and my two stepbrothers, Bob and Matthew. Tomorrow is his turn to talk about his family. I am going to be curious and I can't wait for tomorrow!

It was finally the end of the day and I was walking home with Percy. He still needed some more notes about my family. Once we reached his house, he glanced at his watch. He suddenly looked scared. Really scared. "U-Uh Annabeth, I-I got to go. S-See you tomorrow!" Before I could say anything else, Percy ran toward his house.

He was about to open the front door, when someone else opened it. It was some guy who looked really fat. He was wearing a white dirty sweatshirt and he was wearing pink plaid boxers.

I hid in the bushes. For some reason, I have a feeling I am not supposed to be seeing this. Percy looked behind him and he was relieved when he thought I had left. "Where have you been?" The man growled. "I'm s-sorry. I kind of got carried a-away and-" But Percy got interrupted when the man slapped him.

I gasped but thankfully they didn't herd me. "You are late." The man scowled. Percy kept quiet but he was rubbing his red cheek. The man grabbed Percy by the hand and threw him in the house. "Never. Get. Late. Again. You hear me?" The man yelled as he shut the front door.

I frozed. Maybe I was right. Maybe Percy is abused by that... man! I have to help him, but how?

Percy's POV

"Punk, why did you get late again?" Gabe told me as he threw a beer bottle at me. I flinched when the bottle became contact with my face. "I-I was busy and-" "THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Gabe yelled cutting me off as he punched me in the stomach.

I moaned as I stumbled back and fell to the ground. Gabe smirked in satisfaction. "You know, it would've been better if you weren't born, delinquent. Maybe if your stupid mom-" That's when all Hades broke loose. (Don't ask me why I am using the Death god name.)

"You don't even have the rights to even talk about my mom! You were the one who killed her!" I screamed but then I realized my mistake. But it was too late. "You know what? I ought to teach you a lesson, punk." Gabe said smiling evilly.

The next thing I knew, I had bruises all over my face and arms, I have a black eye, and I have beer bottles smashed in my face every minute or so. I wanted to beat this guy up but I knew I was weak.

I can't beat Gabe up. He would hurt me even more. "There," Gabe said kicking me in the leg for the last time. "I hope you learned your lesson." He walked toward the kitchen to get some more beer.

Why did my mom leave me here with _him_? Why did my dad even left us? Maybe my life would've been better if my dad hadn't left us, but it was too late. He was gone and I probably won't see him.

I sighed as I got up from the floor. I flinched when I tried to walk. It took me all my effort to get to my room and collapse on my bed. Anyway, thankfully Annabeth left before she saw Gabe slapped me, which was a huge relief to me.

Maybe I was just imagining things, but I thought I saw someone hid behind a bush in the driveway. Could it be Annabeth? No, it can't be. It won't be. I can't put her in danger, since we're becoming friends. Ever since today, whenever I look at her, I feel something weird in my stomach. Could it be love? No way! I do not have a crush on Annabeth.

That's crazy! I barely know her. Maybe I mistaken it for something else. Like... nervousness. That gotta be it.

I got up from my bed to add some medicine on my face when I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked out my window and I saw a figure in the middle of the road looking straight at me. The person was wearing a black trench coat, and has a black hat- so it was covering its face. I didn't know who it was and I don't want to find out.

I drew the blinds so I don't have to look at that creepy stalker anymore.

After I added some medicine on my face, and added more Band-Aids on my arms, I was thinking about earlier today in Chemistry.

_"Percy, that's bruises. I know one when I see one. D-did you get hurt?"_

The Man In The Trench Coat's POV

I stared at Percy. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at a mirror applying medicine on his face. Poor kid. Who did this to him? Poseidon is so going to kill the culprit once he finds out someone has been abusing Percy.

All of a sudden, Percy glanced at the window and noticed me. He stared at me for a second, before he drew the blinds. He probbaly doesn't recognize me. I mean, it has been 17 years since he've seen me. He was a new born and now, he's a young adult.

Kids grew up so fast. I shook my head smiling, as I turned around and walked back to the New York Agency Headquaters. But there was one thing on my mind though. Why haven't Percy tell anyone about this?

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter! Hope you like it and please review with cherries on top?**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	3. Chapter 3: How'd you found out?

**Oh my gosh! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! :)**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: How'd you found out?**

Annabeth's POV

I saw Percy walking out of his house and he looked like he was limping. "Percy!" I yelled waving. He looked frantically around, wondering who called his name. Then he noticed me.

"Annabeth?" He hissed walking toward me, ignoring his limping leg. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I shrugged. "I wanted to walk with you to school." He gave me a weird look. "Why?"

"Because we're partners. Duh," I said like if that was obvious. "Annabeth, listen," He told me. "I don't want you to walk with me." I frowned. "Why?" He looked all around once again just to make sure no one was watching or spying on us. "Well, it's because-"

"Someone is abusing you." I said finishing his sentence. He tensed. "W-what are you talking a-about?" He stuttered. We both started walking toward our school. I rolled my eyes. "Percy, stop trying to act like nothing is wrong." He sighed.

"Fine." He said bitterly which kind of surprised me since his mood just changed in a second. "Just don't tell anyone, alright?" I gave him a look. "What do you mean Percy? I have to tell someone!"

"NO!" He yelled. I felt scared of him but I kept a straight face. "No," He said softer now. "You can't tell anyone. Gabe will kill them." I narrowed my eyes as we crossed the road. I could see our High School from here.

"Gabe? Who's Gabe?" I asked. "My stepfather. He has been the one who's been abusing me." I sighed. "Oh Percy... have you ever cut yourself?" He looked away and I knew my answer.

"Why would you cut yourself. Are you crazy?!" I yelled. Percy turned toward me, and his beautiful sea green eyes were black. Black as the Midnight sky. "I only cut myself because all my anger would wash away! Why do you think people cut themselves? Huh? They wanted to end their life! I wanted to end my life too!"

"Then, what made you stop it?" I asked softly. He had a faraway look in his eyes but then he started to tell his story.

_I was only 13 years old. I had a razor in my hand, and it was covered in blood. I saw some white old scars on my wrist and some of them was deeply cut. I looked myself in the bathroom mirror and I noticed how pale I looked. _

_My black oily hair covered my eyes, my eyes were red-probably from when I was crying-and my face was covered in bruises, as usual. I sighed. I should end my life right now. Maybe then I wouldn't worry about anything else. I could be with my mother again. _

_I smiled at that happy thought. I started cutting myself again, deeper this time, until I herd a crash and a door opening making a loud noise. I whirled around, as I dropped my razor when I saw a certain someone. _

_It was my evil stepfather. _

_"Punk, what are you doing?" Gabe hissed at me grabbing a knife from his back pocket. "I- err..." I was trying to make up some excuse but it was too late. Gabe grabbed one of my bleeding wrists, and he dug a knife threw my arm. I screamed as tears spilled out of my eyes. _

_"Oh don't be a baby," Gabe said laughing evilly. "Man up." He then threw me on the floor and was about to walk out but then he stopped. "Oh and don't you ever think about killing yourself. Cause if you do, I will kill you in the next life." Gabe walked out the door and left me lying on the ground, with blood spilling everywhere._

Percy finished telling me his story and I finally noticed that we were in the school's hallway by now. Tons of kids was still talking and laughing while other kids are at their lockers searching for their supplies.

"I'm sorry Per-" I started to say but he interrupted me. "You don't have to be sorry." He said abruptly. "No one ever felt sorry for me except for my... mom. Don't even pretend to feel sorry for me!"

I am confused. I am not pretending that I am feeling sorry for him. I _am_ sorry for him. "But-" Again, I got interrupted by a few people. "Percy!" Someone yelled. Percy and I turned around and we saw Nico, Thalia, and Grover walking toward us.

"Well," Thalia said when she saw us. "I guess y'all already met." I nodded as Nico and Grover looked confused. "Wait- what?" Nico asked. After explaining everything to him, Grover, and Thalia how we met-leaving out about the abusing problem-the bell ranged. "Aw Hades." I muttered. "I have to go cause I don't want to be late." I explained quickly when I received strange looks.

"See y'all later." I muttered. Thalia waved and said, "Bye." "Oh and Percy," I said turning toward him. "Me. You. At Lunch. We need to talk."

Percy's POV

I can't believe it. I can't believe I told Annabeth about my secret. I mean, I have only met her for a day and I already told her everything. Actually- now that I am thinking about it, she had figured it out that I was being abused.

How? Why is she so smart? It was almost lunch time and I was dreading to meet her. What if she pressures me into asking me a ton of questions? What if she is only doing this because of a newspaper? If anyone else finds out- I am dead. So dead.

"Dude," Grover whispered to me as my math teacher starts talking about statistics and its probability. "Why do you look so nervous? Are you thinking about that Chase girl?" He asked me. I shook my head. "No," I lied. "Why?" Nico sat right beside me and Thalia was in another period.

"Because you kept on writing her name over and over in your notebook." Nico explained as Grover smirked. I looked down at my notebook and he was right. I had written her name at least 50 times without noticing. "It's love." Nico said reading my mind. "Huh?" I asked confused as I looked up from my notebook.

"Your in love with Chase." Grover said. I rolled my eyes. "It's Annabeth," I corrected. "See?" Nico said. "Your are in love with her." I snorted at my two friends who I called behind their backs, Idiots.

"Yeah right," I said as I doodled on my notebook. "Why would I even have a crush on her?" Grover laughed. "Oh I don't know..." Grover said pretending to think. "Maybe because you keep talking about her, you wrote her name on your notebook, and your drawing a picture of her!"

"Wait what?" I said a little bit louder that I intend to. "Mr. Jackson," My Math teacher, Mrs. George said. "Do you have something to share with us?" She asked as a few kids snickered. I felt embarrassed and I felt my face get hot. "Um, no ma'am." I said quickly. Mrs. George nodded and went back to teacher.

I glared at my friends. "Thanks a lot," I whispered. "You got me in trouble." Nico raised his hands in surrender. I rolled my eyes. Some friends I have.

Annabeth's POV

I am waiting for Percy as I glanced at my watch. Where could he be? I am already at my lunch table and I told him to meet me here. I saw Thalia, Nico, and Grover from across the cafeteria, but not Percy.

"Looking for someone?" Somebody said chuckling from behind me. I turned around and I saw Percy smirking at me. I indicated him to sit right beside me. "So, how long has this started?" I asked him. He frowned. "What are you talking about?" I gave him a look and he sighed. "It has been 11 years. Ever since my mom... died."

I nodded but then I said something that I regret. "Why do you always hesitate when you say your mom died?" Percy glared at me. "It's not of your business." I rolled my eyes. "Of course it is! I know your abused so why can't you-"

"Cause I don't want to talk about her!" Snapped Percy. "But why?" I asked getting slightly angry. "Because it's none of your business!" Yelled Percy. The whole cafeteria became silent. Percy blushed but after a moments, everyone forgot what just happened and they continued talking.

"I have to go," Percy murmured as he got up from the table. "Percy- wait!" I grabbed for his arms, and when I did, he flinched. I noticed this. "Percy, what's wrong?" I asked softly. He took a few steps back. "P-please don't hurt me." I gave him a weird look.

"Percy, I am not going to hurt you." Percy took a deep breath, turned around, and walked away quickly. Okay, I am definitely confused. Why was he scared when I touched his arm. Does he think I am going to hit him? I sighed.

For the rest of the day, I didn't see Percy until last period. I guess I'll find out about his family. When I walked in, I saw Percy sitting in one of the seats, staring at something on his phone, terrified.

I walked right behind him, and I took a peek at what Percy was staring at. All I saw was a text from Gabe.

**TO: PERCY**

**FROM: GABE**

**Listen Punk, I need you to come home right after school is let out.**

** If you don't come home, you will receive a huge beating, delinquent. **

**So, you better listen to me or else. **

**~Gabe**

I gasped. Percy looked up and he saw me reading his message. He quickly closed his phone and he said harshly, "Haven't you herd of Privacy, Chase?" I was still in shock. "Percy-" I started to say but the bell ranged.

Percy put his phone away, before Mr. Horner see it, and I took a seat right beside him. "Pretend you didn't saw anything." Percy said once everyone started working on their projects. I turned to look at him. "How can I pretend Percy? I need to help you!"

He turned to face me. "You can't help me. No one can help me. I'll just let Gabe abuse me 'till I turn 18. Then I can get out of that filthy house." I shook my head. "We have to stop this nonsense right now."

"Don't you get it Annabeth? This isn't nonsense! This is life!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't go through this in my life." I argued. "That's because you have a perfect family." I started to laugh. "You think I have a perfect family?" Percy nodded.

"Well, first of all, my dad works all the time so I barely see him. My stepmom cooks and takes care of my two twin brothers! No one has time for me!" I said. Percy thought for a moment. "Then why didn't you even hang out with Thalia?" I gave him a 'Are you serious look'. "She always hangs out with you, Nico, and Grover. She barely has time for me! So think once again and dare ask me if I have a perfect family."

Percy looked impressed. "Okay... so maybe you don't have a perfect family," He muttered sheepishly. "But at least you never get abused!" I sighed. "Percy, you have to tell me about your family soon. And about the whole 'Abuse Thing'." He nodded. "Fine, but now is not a good time. I'll tell you later."

I smiled as we started working on the project. Finally Percy is going to tell me about his past. I just wish that it doesn't deal with death. Because that's my fear. People dying. But boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Okay, so I hoped you all liked it. Please review cause I worked really hard on it. :)**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	4. Chapter 4: My Family

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I really loved them. :)**

**By the way, if you have Kik, you can Kik me. :) Username: eshalovesbunnies. :)**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Family. **

Percy's POV

Everyone was still working on their projects in Chemistry, while I started to tell my story about my family to Annabeth.

"Okay," I started. "It all begin 11 years ago when my mom was... killed." Annabeth gave me a sympathetic look. "So... your mom really didn't die? She was killed?" I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway... Gabe was the 'one' who killed my mom. I haven't ever met my dad because he left me when I was a baby. It was all my fault! I didn't stop Gabe from killing my mom. It all happened when I was coming home from school..."

_A 6 year old me entered the living room and I saw my stepfather, Gabe and my mom arguing. _

_"You will not send my son to a... a Health camp for kids who need help!" My mom yelled. Apparently, they haven't noticed me yet. Gabe just smirked. "He needs to go Sally! He has dyslexia and ADHD."_

_"So?" My mom snapped. "That doesn't mean he is troubled." For a moment, I saw fire in Gabe's eyes but then it disappeared as fast as it came. I started walking backwards cause I was getting really scared. _

_Unfortunately, I tripped over a vase and fell. Gabe and my mom's head snapped to where the noise came from and they noticed me. Gave then smiled evilly and started walking toward me. _

_"So punk," He started. "Me and your stupid mother was thinking that we should send you to a troubled Camp. What do you think?" I didn't say anything because I was mesmerized and I just sat there frozen. _

_He was a couple of feet away from me and he said, "Come here, delinquent." He started reaching out for me and I started screaming. I was really scared of Gabe because he would sometimes abuse me when my mom isn't here. Which is like most mornings. _

_All of a sudden I heard someone yelled, "No!" and the next thing I knew, my mom had pushed Gabe on the floor. "Run Percy!" She had told me. I was still frozen and I started whimpering. "Mommy," I whispered shakily. _

_Gabe got up from the floor and turned toward her, really angry now. "That's it, Sally." Before my mom knew what was happening, Gabe had pulled out a gun. "Percy! Run! Now-" She yelled trying to warn me. _

_BOOM!_

_Gabe had shot her. My mom fell to the ground, frozen, with blood running down her chest. Gabe smiled in satisfaction and walked away. This time I wasn't frozen in shock. I scrambled up from the floor and screamed, "Mommy!" I ran toward her but she was getting sleepier. _

_"Percy," She had whispered as I crouched down right beside her. "Just do me a favor and find some help before Gabe will kill you like he did to me." She muttered as she took a shaky breath. I nodded. "Oh and Sweetie, just know that I... I love you and I loved your father." She took her last breath before she closed her eyes. _

_"Mom, no!" I screamed when I realized she was dead. "Don't leave me with Gabe! He's going to hurt me! Mommy! NO!" But it was too late. She was dead and it was all my fault._

_"So punk," I herd Gabe said right behind me. I turned around and I saw him grasping his beer bottle in his left hand. "If you tell anyone about this, I will hunt you down and kill you. You hear me?" I nodded even I though I had the urge to punch him in the face. "Good," He said as he threw a shovel at me. _

_It hit me in the face and it hurt. A lot. I felt blood trickling down my face and I knew I probably have a bloody cheek by now. The shovel fell to the floor but I grabbed on to it. I was about to swing it at his face but he just laughed. _

_"You cannot hurt me, punk. If you want to live, I dare you to not even put one little finger on me. I gave you the shovel so you can bury your stupid mother and no one will know what had happened." I didn't listen to him. Instead, I swing it at him. He caught the metal part of the shovel and gave me a stern look. _

_"That's it, Punk." He grabbed me by the shirt as I squirmed screaming, "Let me go! Let me go!" He then started to abuse me with the shovel. He hit the shovel on my legs, arm, and even my chest. I screamed harder and louder each time he hits me. _

_"I hope you learned your lesson, idiot." He threw the shovel at me as I sunk to the floor crying. Blood was everywhere and I spended the night crying and calling for my mom even though I knew she wouldn't ever answer my call. Ever again. _

"RING! RING!" The bell rang right when I finished telling my story. I got up from my seat, grabbed my backpack, and walked out the door. Annabeth just stood their frozen in her seat as she tried to process what just happened.

"Percy- Wait!" She yelled getting up from her seat, grabbing her papers and stuffing them into her backpack, and running after me.

We were in the hallway by now. I took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Are you happy now?" I snapped. She gave me a confused expression. "Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about! Now you know all about my family. Go ahead. Tell the whole world that I am being abused. See if I care."

I turned around and started walking away. "Percy, I wasn't going to tell anyone." Annabeth said reaching out to grab my arm. When she did, I flinched. I suddenly remembered all of those horrible memories when Gabe would abuse me.

He would dug a knife through my arm many times.

He would smash a beer bottle at my head.

He one time hit me with a chair.

And his favorite one: Beating me with a shovel.

Annabeth had let go of me when she saw that I flinched. "Percy," She said softly. "I am not going to hit you. I promise." I took a step back. "How do I know your not lying," I told her. "You're probably going to hurt me sooner. Please- just leave me alone."

I saw hurt in her eyes and I kind of felt guilty, but then I shook my head. No Percy, I told myself. You can't feel guilty. She's trying to hurt you!

I sighed. "Annabeth, just pretend that nothing ever happened. Okay? Just pretend that this is a dream and just ignore me for the rest of the year until we go to college. All right?" We were both started to walk toward the exits but then she stopped.

Annabeth shook her head. "No Percy! I can't forget about this. You. Need. Help." That's when I snap.

"Why did you care? Huh! I have always been abused every single day before school and after school. I always go though pain every single day. People thinks I am a cool guy and I have a perfect family. Well guess what? I don't. My mom is dead and I don't know where my dad is. I don't have any siblings and you are lucky. You have a family Annabeth! You have a mom and a dad! You have two brothers! You should be grateful! I would do anything to get a life like yours. But until that could ever happen-which I know it never will', you stay out of my business. You understand?"

Annabeth nodded, surprised at my outburst. I took a deep breath, let it out, and counted to 10 in my head. I glanced at my watch. Uh oh. Its 3:45! I am late! Gabe is so going to kill me.

"I have to go," I said shakily. "Just pretend nothing ever happened."

"Percy-" She started when she saw the worriedness covering my face. "What's going on?" I never really did answer her question that day because I was gone. I ran home, knowing that I will receive a huge beating.

Ugh! Maybe if I haven't talked to Annabeth, I wouldn't be in trouble. But it was too late. I am dead. Gabe Ugliano is going to hurt me. A lot.

Annabeth's POV

Something is wrong. Percy is really worried when he had glanced at his watch. When I asked him what was wrong he already disappeared. He ran home. I remember when Percy told me to stay out of his business but I will not.

I have to help him. Even if Percy doesn't approve of this. I have to tell an adult but who? My mom? No. Dad? Not a chance. Thalia, Nico, Grover? Maybe. Ugh. This is so confusing! I started to walk home thinking about who I should tell this to, when I realized something.

I will help Percy no matter what.

* * *

**Bravo! Bravo! I am finally done with this chapter! I hope you really liked it and don't forget to review! I have been working on this late at night and I am happy that it's finally finished. :)**

**Love you!**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	5. Chapter 5: Cutting

**Hey guys! So, thanks for all the reviews! They were sweet! :) Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so... here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cutting. **

Percy's POV

Gabe punched me in the stomach as I stumbled back. I felt blood in my mouth when Gabe had slapped me a few moments ago. I spit the blood out and I realized I had a broken tooth.

Gabe had started abusing me when I got home.

"You punk!" He yelled. "I told you to not get late from school again. Why won't you listen to me? You are definitely Sally's son." Before I could get mad at him for talking about my mom, he picked me up by the shirt, and threw me across the room.

I hit the wall with a loud _thud, _and I fell down on the floor. "W-why do you hate me?" I croaked as I tried to stand but failed. The next thing I knew, Gabe grabbed my face and made me look into his ugly face.

"Because, you are a delinquent. You aren't suppose to be loved. No one ever loved you. Not even your mom! No one would ever love you. You are an idiot. Just like your mom."

I was about to say something but then he grabbed a beer bottle. Uh oh. "Please don't-" I started to say but it was too late. He smashed the bottle on my stomach and I let out a bloody scream. "Shut up!" He hissed at me before kicking me a couple of times and I finally did what I was told too.

He let go of me, and I fell to the ground, with my bones aching everywhere. I groaned as he smiled evilly. He walked back to the kitchen, probably going to get more beer. This was my cue to go to my room.

I walked back to my room slowly, because every few seconds or so, I would flinch. When I got to my room, I closed my bedroom door. I glanced at the silver thing on my bed. I walked slowly to it. I grabbed the razor with my good hand and I started slicing my wrists. I sighed.

I felt all the pain going away as each second passed slowly. I kept on slicing my hand until I felt a little bit dizzy. It has been a few days since I last cut my wrist and I couldn't believe cutting your wrists felt so good. All my fears melted away and all I could think about was my mom.

I stopped cutting myself, making sure I don't go to far. I started getting dizzier by each second, so I lay down on the bed to get rid of it. It didn't work. All of a sudden, I started getting sleepier and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

*Next Day At School*

I was at my locker, getting my stuff out when I started getting dizzy. I steadied myself as I shooked my head slightly. "Hey Percy, how's it going?" Someone said right beside me. I jumped like 5 feet in the air. When I turned around, I saw the familiar blonde headed girl. "Oh hey Annabeth. Don't scare me like that again!"

She laughed. "Sorry," I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my binder out of my locker and stuffed it into my backpack. "So, did you get in trouble?" Annabeth asked me. I pretended to be confused. "What are you talking about?" She put her hands on her hips. "You know what I am talking about." I sighed.

"It went... well." I said trying to find a neutral word.

Annabeth gave me a look. "Percy, your lying. Did- Did Gabe hit you?" I pondered for a moment if I should tell her the truth. Maybe I should. I mean she knows everything about my family anyhow.

I shut my locker and turned to face her. "Yeah..." She gasped. "Did he hurt you harder than before?" She asked. I nodded. "It doesn't really matter though." I said quickly when I saw the surprised look on her face.

"What do you mean it doesn't really matter?" Annabeth demanded but I never get to answer her question because Nico, Thalia, and Grover came up to us.

"Hey Percy, are you busy tonight? Cause if your not, you could over to my house cause we're going to have a movie night! It's going to be fun!" Nico said happily. "And I have to go with him..." Thalia said annoyingly as she got nudged by Grover and received a glare from Nico.

Uh oh. Gabe will kill me if I go. "I'm really busy with family stuff." I lied.

"Oh... okay then," Nico said looking a little bit sad but he shrugged it off. So far they all hadn't noticed Annabeth. Annabeth was right. It looked like she was hiding in the shadows. I grabbed her by the arm and I said to my friends, "Annabeth would love to go. Right Annabeth?" I asked as I started getting a lot dizzier but I ignored it.

Annabeth glared at me so hard, I had a feeling it was going to scar me for life. "Please Annabeth, go with me!" Thalia pleaded. "I don't want to be alone with these two idiots!"

"HEY!"

"I... Sure." Annabeth said smiling slightly. I then started getting really dizzy that I stumbled but thankfully, Annabeth had caught my arm. It was the same arm that I had cut my wrists with, which was yesterday. I flinched as I remembered some horrible memories.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked me looking concerned. I nodded, lying. "Why wouldn't I be?" I said bitterly as Annabeth let go of my arm, surprised at my bitterness.

"Percy, your not okay. Your turning pale." Grover told me as Nico nodded. "Yeah!"

"I'm okay guys. You don't... You don't have to worry about-" I started to say but then I started getting really dizzy that I fell to the ground.

"Percy!" I herd someone yelled which sounded like Thalia's voice but my eyelids were getting heavier for me to notice. I herd a lot of people shouting for some help and the alarms were blaring loud. It was probably the ambulance.

I took a deep breath, trying to fight the darkness, but I failed. The last thing I saw was Annabeth's beautiful worried face before blackness finally overcame me.

* * *

**There! I am finished! I am sorry that this was a short chapter but I was running out of ideas. So please forgive me. Anyway, please review? It will only make me update the next chapter fast. :)**

**~Peace-rocks123 **


	6. Chapter 6: The Hospital

**Hey guys! Thank you for all of the reviews! They were so sweet! :) Also, today is the first day of summer! Meaning, I'll update chapters faster than usual. Yay! :)**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Hospital. **

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting them. Everything was blurry at first, but then I realized I was in a white room. I felt someone's hand holding mine's and when I looked to my left, I saw Annabeth snoring softly.

She was sitting in a chair and I finally realized she must've been here since I fainted. I smiled but then I winced when their was a horrible pain coming from my head. I groaned a little bit loud and I accidentally woke Annabeth.

"Oh my gosh! Percy, your finally awake! I've been worried." She yelled wrapping her arms around me. I tensed at first but then I relaxed. "Where am I?" I asked her when she let go of me.

"Your at the hospital." She told me. I widened my eyes. A couple hundred questions started swarming all around my head. Did the doctor find out about my scars? Did they find out about me cutting my wrists? More importantly, does my friends know I am cutting my wrists?

All of a sudden, a doctor came in. I read his nametag. Dr. G. "Ahh... Mr. Jackson, you finally awoke." I narrowed my eyes but I nodded. "I finally awoke? What do you mean?" "You were in a coma, Percy." Annabeth told me.

"What? For how long?" I said hurriedly. Gabe is going to murder me once I get released from the hospital. "2 weeks." I put my head in my hands. "Oh my god," I muttered. "Anyway..." Dr. G. said writing something down on his clipboard. "I took some notes and I figured out you have a concussion."

No wonder my head hurts... "Also, I'm just wondering that what are those scars on your arms and your chest?" He asked me. Annabeth faced me. "Scars?" She asked me. "You didn't tell me anything about scars."

"I was chased by dogs," I said using my regular excuse. "Mmhm..." The doctor said not really convinced. "Anywho... you can be released in a couple of minutes after your guardian sign the papers." He said before walking out the door.

"My guardian?" I asked curiously. Annabeth shrugged. "This guy said he knew you. He was cousins with you or something. I don't know." I then racked my brain for any cousins. I never met or had any cousins, that I know of.

"That's just plain weird." She nodded. "I know right! Anyway, what happened with the scars?" I gave her a look. "I already told you. I was chased by dogs." She shook her head. "Your lying."

"No I am not! I can't just remember every scar that I had received." She crossed her arms. "Yeah sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden, a big guy walked in.

I recognized him immediately. Gabe. Except he looked... different. I think he dressed himself up in disguise so no one will figure out who he is. This guy had fake blonde hair, smelled like alcohol as usual, wears a jacket and rag old jeans, and he was wearing dirty sneakers.

He gave me a look meaning if I yell, I'm in a big trouble. As usual, I didn't listen. Blame my ADHD. I whimpered. "Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked me. "Isn't that your guardian?"

I shook my head as fast as I could. "It's Gabe," I whispered. Annabeth's eyes widened as she faced Gabe. "Y-you were the one who abused Percy for the last 11 years?"

He grinned stupidly. "That's right, girl. Now move out of my way!" He pushed her aside, and started walking toward me. All I did was stared. Annabeth thought fast. "HELP!" She screamed. "There's an intruder! HELP!" Gabe ignored her.

He probably think she was useless. She tried opening the door but it was locked. "Who is stupid enough to lock the door from the outside!" She murmured as she kept on tugging. "I told you not to tell anyone about the whole abuse thing. Haven't I?" Smelly Gabe asked me. I nodded. "I-I'm sorry Gabe. Please don't hurt me."

Too late.

Gabe picked me up by using one arm. Dang! He's strong for a fat guy. Gabe threw me across the room, and I hit a cart. What the heck is a cart doing in a hospital room? I realized later it was filled with medicines. Oh...

Anyway, a couple of nurses herd the commotion, and they were trying to open the door. Unfortunately, Gabe had locked it when he came in. So that means it was locked from the outside and the inside. How? He sure is smart. When I got up, dazed, I winced. I think Gabe broke one of my bones. All of a sudden, I realized that Gabe was right in front of me.

Uh oh! When Gabe was about to deliver a punch, Annabeth had saved my life. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and she swing it. It hit him on his head, and he fell down to the floor.

He was unconscious.

I stared at Annabeth incredulously. "Thanks," She took a deep breath, before lowering the fire extinguisher. All of a sudden, the door opened. Me and Annabeth's head snapped toward the door. Doctors and nurses was rushing in.

"What is going on here?" Dr. G. demanded. Me and Annabeth gave each other a look. Oh boy...

After Annabeth had explained everything, the police had finally come and took Gabe away. Thank god.

They put me in a hospital bed to make sure I haven't broken any bones when I crashed to the cart. Apparently, I broken my rib cage and they are going to fix it.

Here we are again...

* * *

"Perrcy! Are you okay?" That was the first thing I had herd when I woke up. I saw Thalia, Nico, and Grover looking at me worried. "Hmm?" That was my intelligent answer.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "He's okay," I sat up on the hospital bed, rubbing my eyes. "Hey, your alright?" Grover asked me, worried. I nodded. "Um... where's Annabeth?" I asked. Nico smirked. "Of course. Your looking for your girlfriend."

I blushed. "She's not my girlfriend!" Grover rolled his eyes. "Sure..." "It's the truth!" I exclaimed. Thalia laughed. "We're just messing with you Percy. Sheesh, can't you take a joke?"

"Of course I can. Besides what are y'all doing here?" They gave me a look. "Is it a crime we can't visit our friend?" Nico asked looking slightly offended. I shooked my head. "No. No. I am just messing with you."

"Thank God," Nico said before sitting down on a chair looking relieved. Thalia rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, Annabeth came in. "Your finally awake... again." She said smiling at me.

I haven't realized it... but I just figured out how cute Annabeth looked today. _Wait a second... snap out of it Percy! You don't like Annabeth! _I scolded myself. I stretched my arms as I yawned. "Hey- Wait a second? Where's G-" I almost said Gabe's name but I realized that my friends don't know about him.

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" Annabeth asked knowing what I was going to ask. Thalia nodded, as Nico smirked. Grover got up and followed Thalia out the door. Nico whispered something to Annabeth before exiting the room.

She blushed.

"What did he say?" I asked. "N-nothing really," She murmured. "So, is Gabe in jail?" She nodded. "Oh thank God!" I said feeling relief. But then realization drawn me. "Where am I going to stay?" I asked. "You could stay at my house." She suggested. When she saw the look on my face, she also added, "My parents won't mind, of course."

I wanted to stay at Annabeth's house but then I thought, what if I be a burden? What would happen then? Besides, who would want to take me in? When her parents find out about me being abused, they will surely kick me out of the house.

I sighed. I did the only thing I could do. I lied.

"Actually, I have a cousin that lives close by. I could stay with him," I said. Thankfully she bought it. "Oh, um... okay." She said looking disappointed. Why would she be disappointed?

So I guess that's it. Since I don't know any of my relatives, I will have to sleep in the streets. Or worse, my house.

* * *

**I am finally done! Thank you all for the reviews! It was so nice and awesome! **

**Anyway, I know this was kind of late chapter, so please forgive me. Now if you wouldn't mind, click the button that says review for me? Please? ;)**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	7. Chapter 7: Give us an explanation

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really loved it! I was thinking of updating this chapter in a few days, but I changed my mind. I had to start updating today since y'all give me the great and wonderful reviews. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Give us an explanation. **

Percy's POV

I opened the door to my house. I sighed as I walked in. The whole place was reeked with beer. For the first time in a while, I noticed how dirty my house was. See, today I was released from the hospital, and I somehow convinced Annabeth that I was meeting my cousin at his house.

She seemed a little bit suspicious though. But thankfully she bought my story.

I had nothing to do cause thank God, Gabe wasn't here to abuse me. So I started cleaning the house. I picked up beer bottles, (And let me tell you, there was a lot) and stuffed it in a trash bag. After that, I swept the floor, cleaned any blood stains from the wall, and I mopped.

I got hungry later on, so I went to my refrigerator and I opened it. After taking a good look inside the refrigerator, it was empty. I mean, their was a few beer bottles left, but something caught my eyes.

A note.

Curiously, I grabbed it. I started reading it, but it was kind of hard for me to read it since I have dyslexia. About half an hour later, I finally made out something like this,

**Dear Punk, **

**It's me Gabe. Since I knew that I was going to be in prison soon, I left you a note. **

**I swear I will break out of prison and come searching for you. And when I do, I will make you pay. I knew you had told someone about me abusing you. I had my suspicions. **

**So you better sit tight, and not tell anymore people. If I don't see you at the house by the time I get out of prison, I will search every inch of this planet until I find you. **

**Actually, me and my gang will find you. And when we do, I will make your life worse than it already is. Also, their is a surprise coming in a few days. Watch your back, delinquent. **

**Sincerely, **

**Gabe. **

Uh oh. Their is a surprise coming in a few days? That's not good. I ripped the note up and threw it in the trash. I sat down on the couch as I started taking deep breaths. Gabe will find me. I am certain of that. But I didn't know that Gabe has a gang?

Maybe their watching me right now. I got up from the couch, and I closed the blinds. I don't want people stalking me. I locked the doors to make sure no one tries to murder me when I'm asleep.

I think I am going crazy. Who would murder me in my sleep? I sighed, before I unlocked the doors. I mean no one would want to come into our house. Besides, Gabe wants to torment me. Not kill me. Hopefully he doesn't want to kill me, right?

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe it. When Percy told me that he was staying at his cousin's house, I knew he was lying. I mean I know him for a couple of years even though he never talked to me before, but Percy is a really bad liar.

When Percy was released from the hospital, he told me he was going to meet his cousin at his cousin's house. Doesn't his cousin know that he should be taking Percy home, instead of letting Percy walk home alone.

What if someone kidnaps Percy on his way to his cousin's house? What if Gabe has a couple of mean friends who kills Percy? What if- "Um Hello? Earth to Annabeth?" Someone said waving a hand in my face.

"Huh? What? Oh hey." I said to my stepmom, Mrs. Chase. "What are you thinking about?" She asked me. "Nothing really." I murmured. I was having a mental battle thinking that I should tell my stepmom about Percy being abused.

Should I tell her? What if she calls the police? Percy told me not to tell the police, or Gabe will kill him. Besides, I don't want Percy to be dead. I think... I think I am developing a crush on him.

"Oh, okay then. Can you go and call your brother, Matthew and Bobby?" I nodded.

It has been a week since I've seen Percy. It has also been a week since Percy was released from the hospital. I haven't seen him in school and I thought maybe he needs to rest. I was also thinking of calling him when I realized I don't know his number.

After calling my brothers and telling them that their mom is calling them, I told my dad I am going to visit a friends house. "Sure," My dad had said. "But come home before dinner, alright?"

I promised him and I exited the house with my cellphone. I was going to go to Percy's house. I am going to go and check if Percy had lied to me. What I didn't know was that I wasn't coming home for a while.

Thalia's POV

Me, Nico, and Grover was going to Annabeth's house today. We were going to work on our homework. Nico and Grover are used to Annabeth by now, so they treated her like they known her for years.

"Do you think Percy is okay?" Grover asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that Percy wasn't chased by dogs. I think it's something worse." Nico nodded. "Your right. Besides, why is Percy keep on using that excuse? I mean it is old now, right?"

"Yeah," Me and Grover chorused. "Maybe he ran out of ideas." Grover suggested. I was about to say something else when I saw Annabeth exiting her house. "Hey A-" Nico started yelling, but I covered his mouth with my hand.

I pushed Grover and Nico into one of the bushes, as I hid behind another bush. I saw Annabeth looking frantically around, wondering who called her name. She then shrugged, and hurried down the street.

The opposite direction from where we came from.

"What was that for?" Nico asked me, as he glared. He got up from the bushes and helped Grover up. "Sorry guys," I apologized. "But I think Annabeth have forgotten that we were going to her house today."

"Ya think?" Grover asked as he brushed leaves off of his jeans. I stood. "I think Annabeth is keeping a secret from us." Nico rolled his eyes. "Wow, I never knew that." He said sarcastically.

I ignored him. "Lets follow her."

"Like detectives?" Grover said excitedly. I nodded. "I always wanted to be a detective."

"I thought you wanted to be an environmentalist?" Nico asked thoughtfully. "Well-" "GUYS!" I yelled. "What?" They both turned toward me looking irritated. "If we keep talking, we'll lose Annabeth."

"Your right." Grover said. "When am I not," I muttered.

Me, Nico, and Grover walked down the streets, following Annabeth. Whenever Annabeth stops or look behind her shoulders, we would hid in the bushes. Finally what seemed like forever, Annabeth stopped at an old wooden house.

To me, it looked ugly. Literally. The grass was like 5 feet high, the flowers were all dead, and the house's pain job wasn't well done. Who would live here? Annabeth walked on the driveway, and once she reached the front porch, she turned around, making sure no one was spying her.

She turned back around, and twisted the knob. The door creaked as Annabeth pushed the door. She walked in, accidentally leaving the door opened. "C'mon guys," I told Nico and Grover as I walked up to the driveway.

They scrambled after me. I walked inside the house, and when I took one sniff, it smelled like rotten beer. Yuck. I closed the door behind me as I herd someone screamed. I then herd a crash, and everything was silent.

Nico took a step back and he whispered, "I think I am going to go," I rolled my eyes. I grabbed him by the wrist and I said, "Oh no you don't, death boy. Lets go and find out what is going on."

He looked a little scared and I wondered if I should let him go. I mean he is younger than the rest of us. He could go and find the cops. But then I shooked my head. Nico is coming with me. I will protect him, somehow. Besides, he is my little cousin.

Grover didn't say anything, but he was shaking. We walked further into the dark cold house, and we found ourselves in the kitchen. "Annabeth?" I said softly. Their was no response except for another crash.

We walked as quiet as we could, past the kitchen. We were now in the living room.

I feel like I am in one of those old movies, where your in a creepy haunted house and you hear a crash. And when you turned around, you see someone wearing a mask holding an ax. The next thing you knew, you were on the ground with an ax stabbed in your heart.

Hopefully that won't happen in real life.

I felt someone hold my hand tightly, and I realized it was Nico. His face was pale. I would've killed him right now, but in this condition, I know how he feel. We were both scared.

Grover murmured, "If we ever get out of here alive, I will kill you Thalia."

We started walking toward one of the rooms, and when I was about to twist the knob, someone screamed, "Annabeth! Get out of the way!"  
I froze. Nico looked at me worriedly. Grover started freaking out. Before I could do anything, two people ran from the living room. The didn't noticed us until they bumped into Nico.  
Nico jumped 50 feet into the air, accidentally pushing Grover, who crashed into me. We got up from the floor and I noticed the two people who had bumped into us.

Percy and Annabeth.

"Thalia, Nico, Grover?" Percy gasped. "What is going on here Jackson?" I demanded.  
"I'll tell you later." Percy said, looking behind him every few moments or so.  
"And why is that?" I asked.

"Thalia, there is a secret that Percy has been keeping from y'all." Annabeth told me.  
"What is the secret?" Grover asked.

"Well it's kind of a-" Percy started but he was interrupted by Nico.

"Guys?" He said through gritted teeth. "I-I would love to hang out and talk, b-but their is a couple of people right behind you. With a knife."  
We all turned around and we saw 3 people, holding a bloody knife.  
"Come with us, Jackson." The middle one said. "Gabe wants us to not kill you. But-" He was interrupted by a guy on his left who was wearing a red shirt.

"Shut up!" The red shirt guy said. As they both started bickering, we all started taking a couple of steps back. We were getting close to the front door.  
15 feet... 10 feet... 5 feet... 4... 3-

"Hey! Where do you think y'all are going?!" One of the other guys said. He has a bone shaped tattoo on his left arm. "We're busted," Grover muttered. I sighed. I knew we weren't going to get out of here alive unless... unless... I then had an idea. A stupid one.

"Hey! You!" I yelled toward the Tattoo guy. Thankfully, that got all of the three guys attention. "Your mama is so fat that she can't even see her own feet!" I retorted. I knew that mama joke was cheesy but that was the only one that came into my mind.

Everyone was quiet until the Tattoo guy roared, "Lets get him, boys!" They all started walking toward us. "RUN!" I herd Percy yelled. "I was afraid you were going to say that," Nico shouted.

I ran toward the front door, and I threw the door open. It crashed against the wall but I didn't care. I ran outside followed by Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy. We all herd the three guys cursed. I turned around as I saw Annabeth throwing a vase. _Go Annabeth_, I mentally cheered.

We all ran down the street. After a few moments of running, we found ourselves at the beach. "Follow me," Percy told us. He walked toward the other end of the beach, and he walked through the bushes.

We all followed him. We kept on walking for a few minutes. And let me tell you, their was a lot of bushes around here. After a minute had passed, Percy walked right into a tree. "Percy?" I called. "Are you okay?"

"Just do the same thing what I did," We herd a muffle yell. I shrugged and I walked in. The rest of my friends did too. What we didn't know was that the next thing we knew, we were in a cave.

But how could we just walk though a tree? Is it magical? "It's a hologram." Percy told us as if reading our thoughts. "I found out a couple of years ago. This is where I go, when I need to be alone."

"Who were those guys?" Nico said ignoring what Percy had just said a moment ago. "Those are Gabe's mean friends." Grover, Nico, and I looked confused. "Who's Gabe?"

Annabeth gave Percy a look as Percy sighed. I had a feeling Annabeth knows something about this. "You might want to take a seat," Percy told us. "Y'all might be angry once you hear what I am going to say,"

Nico gave Percy an Are-you-kidding-me look. "Where do we sit?" Grover questioned. "Oh, um... you could just stand," Percy finally decided. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"So... I was thinking that maybe..." Percy started rambling but thankfully, he was interrupted by Annabeth.  
"Percy," She said. "Stop stalling."  
"I am not stalling. I mean that would be-"  
"Percy!"

"Fine, I am stalling," He said finally giving up. "Just get to the point," I told him. "Fine... just don't... freak out. Alright?" Nico looked confused. "Freak out? Why would we-"  
"Just don't, okay?" Percy interrupted him. Me, Grover, and Nico nodded. Percy took a deep breath before he said, "Gabe, he's my stepfather. He has been abusing me for the last 11 years."

* * *

**Ha ha! A cliffy! I am so evil. **

**This is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I hoped you like the chapter. I know some of y'all just want Gabe to stay out of Percy's way for a couple of chapters, but that'll come soon. So please don't put in any negative reviews. Alright? :D**

**Anyway, please review! It took me the whole day to update this chapter, and it was worth it. Just do me a favor, alright? Press the button that says, Review. Thanks!**

**~Peace-rocks123 :) **


	8. Chapter 8: What!

**Hey guys! I know I am updating a little bit earlier than usual but I updated all of my other stories. So here's another chapter. :) By the way, this might have some bad words. I hate bad words but it kind of goes with the plot of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What! **

No one's POV

Everyone was quiet.  
No one said a word as they sink in the words that Percy Jackson had just said.

_"Gabe, he's my stepfather. He has been abusing me for the last 11 years."_

The first person who spoke was of course, Thalia Grace. Everyone thought she would've started yelling by now but instead she acted calm. Real calm in fact. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked quietly.  
Percy just shrugged. "Gabe threatened me."

"He threatened you?" This time it was Grover who spoke.  
Percy nodded. "Yeah. He would kill my friends if I told anyone about him abusing me."

That's when Thalia lost her calm.

"He threatened you! That... old sot! How could you let him abuse you like this?"  
Percy threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I don't know, Thalia. Gods, even if I did know, I wouldn't leave him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's the only family I have left!"  
"He's not your family, Percy. He's a stupid man! Maybe if I knew who he was, I would've-"  
"Thalia?" Nico interrupted her.

Thalia kept on going. "-killed him with my knife. You knew I have a knife, right Percy? You know, I could find a-"  
"Thalia!" Nico yelled louder.

"WHAT!" She screamed turning to face him.  
Nico flinched. The poor boy probably never gotten yelled by his cousin before.  
Thalia regretted it once she yelled at him, but she was not in a good mood right now.

"Don't forget to save some killing for me too," Nico said as he tried to smile but failed.  
He was still kind of hurt when Thalia yelled at him.

"Guys-" Annabeth started.  
Thalia turned to face her, looking really angry. "You knew about this, didn't you?" She asked.

Annabeth nodded. "I did but-"  
"Why didn't you tell the police? Or maybe me?"  
"Because-"  
"Why Annabeth? Huh? Why?" Thalia yelled.

"If you only let me-" Annabeth tried to say but was interrupted by Thalia again.  
"I can't believe you. Out of all the people you-"

"Would you let me speak!" Annabeth screamed. Everyone was quiet. "I didn't tell anyone or the police because Percy told me that he'll get killed by Gabe if I tried to help him." Annabeth explained.  
"You still listened to him?" Grover asked. "Even after all the pain he went too?"

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah and it was a stupid thing to do."

"_Stupid_? Do you want me killed?" Percy asked.  
Annabeth stayed quiet.

"Besides, why do y'all care?" Percy asked. "No one cares about me. Just stop pretending, alright?"  
"Pretending? We're not pretending!" Nico said.  
Percy rolled his eyes. "Your pretending right now."

"Percy," Thalia said slowly. She walked over to him, and rolled up his sleeves. Percy flinched when she touched him. Everyone gasped. Their was scars everywhere and you could clearly see where he had cut his wrist.  
"You cut yourself?" Thalia gaped. Percy pulled away from Thalia's steel grip.

"Percy," Annabeth said trying not to freak out. "You told me that you will stop cutting. You didn't listen didn't you?"  
Percy shook his head.  
"Why Percy?" Annabeth asked. "_Why_?"

That is the same question that is going through everyone's head right now.  
It took Percy a moment to answer. "I don't know. I guess it feels good and all my problems disappears."

"We are so going to take you to the mental hospital," Grover said.  
"Dude, if your mom is dead and you have an abusive stepfather, where is your real father?" Nico asked.

Percy's eyes darkened. "I don't know. He left me when I was a baby,"  
"Why would he do that?" Grover asked.  
"I have no idea but if I ever see him again, I am never going to forgive him."

"Your positive your going to see your father soon?" Thalia asked.  
Percy nodded. "I have a feeling he's watching me. I don't know how but he is."

Annabeth nodded. "He's right," Everyone turned toward her.  
"How would you know?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"The other day, I saw some guy across the street staring at Percy. He looked a lot like Percy too."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked.  
"I-" Annabeth started but Thalia interrupted her. Again.

"Listen guys, I would love to talk all day," She said sarcastically. "But I have to go and kill Gabe."  
"Count me in," Nico said. His voice sound confident.  
"Me too," Grover said smiling mischievously.

The three of them was about to walk out of the cave when Percy stopped them.  
"NO!" He yelled. Thalia turned around. Their was anger in her eyes.  
"No? What do you mean no? He has been abuse-"

"He's in jail." Percy quickly said.  
Nico smiled. "He is? That's great."  
"But he is going to escape from jail somehow. I found a note at my house," Percy finished.

Nico smiled disappeared.  
"What? Aw, c'mon!" Grover said.  
"He left you a note?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded. "Can we see the note?" Thalia asked.  
Percy reached into his pockets, and pulled out a crumbled up piece of paper.  
His friends read the note.  
"Great," Nico said. "He's going to make your life worse than it already is."

"Yeah, but I guess it's worth it." Percy shrugged. "Worth it?" Annabeth asked. "Why?"  
"Because y'all don't care about me! He'll start beating me again, till I turn 18!"  
"Why 18?" Nico asked curiously.

"Because than he doesn't own me anymore." Percy explained.  
"Oh..." Grover and Nico said at the same time.

Thalia facepalmed. "Anyway, Percy we do care about you!"  
"Oh yeah, prove it then!"  
"Fine. I will."  
"Alright."

...

"This argument is getting us no where."  
"Agreed."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "The point is that we do care about you. You might think that we don't but we do." She explained becoming the mature one.  
Percy narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust any of y'all."  
"What? Percy, we've known each other for years!" Grover wailed.  
"I know, but why does that matter? Now that y'all found out about my secret, your going to tell the police."

"No we're not," Grover argued.  
Percy stared at him for a few moments. "Your lying," He decided.  
"I am not!"

"Can y'all just hush?" Nico said. "Your giving me a headache."

"Why don't you just shut up Nico. Percy is abused and all you care about is yourself." Thalia retorted.  
"That's not t-true! I know Percy is abused but-" Nico tried to say but Thalia rolled her eyes. That's when Nico got angry. He always think that Thalia is his big sister since his real sister, Bianca died of cancer, but Thalia isn't even acting like Bianca.

"You know what? Your just a big jerk, Thalia. I wish you were dead instead of Bianca!" Nico yelled as tears came into his eyes. Annabeth gasped. "Nico..." Annabeth muttered.

"W-what?" Thalia whispered. Nico realized what he just said. "S-sorry Thalia, I-I didn't mean to say that." Nico quickly said. Thalia didn't say anything but everyone knew she was hurt. Mentally.

Percy was about to say something when his eyes widened. "Dude, are you okay?" Grover asked. Percy just shook his head, and pointed behind Nico. Everyone turned around, and the three guys who tried to kidnap Percy at his house was back.

Except this time, Gabe had joined the party.

* * *

**I am finally done! Yay!**

**And sorry for another cliffy. I couldn't resist. ;) Hopefully the next chapter won't have a cliffy. Also, can y'all please review? I know this chapter is kind of short but please?**

**~Peace-rocks123 :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped & Escaping

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter. :) I am sorry that I haven't updated this chapter in a while. I guess I kind of got lazy this past week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kidnapped & Escaping. **

Percy's POV

"Where are you taking us?" I herd Thalia yelled. The three guys plus Gabe, took us by the hands, and they were dragging me and my friends to their van. "Shut up, emo!" One of the guys said.

"Hey!" Nico said angrily. "Don't talk to my cousin like that!" One of the guys who was holding him, rolled his eyes. Gabe was dragging Annabeth and I was getting scared. What if he hurts her? He better not or else he'll be a dead man.

Annabeth winced as Gabe tugged on her harder. "Why don't you all let us go?" She whimpered. "Shut up dumb blonde," Gabe growled as he pulled her harder. "Hey Damon, Chris, and Joseph? Take them to the car. I will handle this girl by myself." He says eyeing her, as he smiled evilly. My eyes widened as I finally realized what he was going to do.

He might rape her. Fortunately, that wasn't what Gabe had in mind.

Annabeth fell on the ground, and Gabe made Annabeth stand.

He slapped her and Grover winced. It was because that slap was loud. Their was a sickening crunch and I had a feeling Annabeth jaw is bruised. Badly.  
"Hey!" I yelled furiously as I tried to pull away from Chris's strong grip. "Don't treat her like that!"

Annabeth had a red hand mark on her face and it started bleeding as she started crying. I got angry. I couldn't stand to see Gabe beat her up. "Shut up, you-good-for-nothing-step-son." Gabe barked at me.

I got angry. No one hurts my friends or especially Annabeth, and gets away with it. I pulled away from Chris's grip, and I kicked him in the groin. He groaned and crumbled to the ground in agony.

I smiled in victory. I saw Gabe as he tried to slap her. "NO!" She screamed. "Please don't! It hurts!" Just right when Gabe was about to slap her anyway, I ran toward him and I delivered a punch.

I punched him right in his face, and he staggered backwards, looking dazed. He let go of Annabeth, and she fell to the ground crying. "ANNABETH!" Thalia and Grover yelled. Nico was too busy to answer because he was trying to get away from Damon.

"Not to fast idiot," Damon chuckled evilly. He punched Nico in the stomach and Nico groaned. Thalia eyes was filled with anger and fear. "Don't punch him!" She screamed. By then, Nico was unconscious.

Damon picked him up, and threw him in the van. "Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked her softly as I crouched down right beside her. All she did was cry. I felt like my heart was torn.

Here I see, the love of my life crying. And it was all Gabe's fault. I hear Thalia screaming, "Don't you dare touch me!" Joseph rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the waist, and threw her in the van. He did the same thing to Grover.

By that time, Chris was okay, but he winced when he walked. Serves him right. I forgot all about Gabe until I saw him kicking me in the leg. I fell to the ground and I herd Annabeth screamed, "Percy!"

The next thing I knew, me and Annabeth was tossed into the back of the van with an angry Thalia, an unconscious Nico, and a freaked out Grover. How are we going to get out of here alive?

I saw Gabe smiling at me evilly, before he grabbed a stick, and hit me with it. He closed the back doors, walked toward the passenger seat, and I felt the car moving. "Percy, are you aright?" Annabeth asked me. I didn't say anything because the next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

*Dream*

_"Annabeth!" I screamed. I saw her on the floor, as blood started coming out of her right side of her stomach. Gabe laughed like one of those evil guys in movies. All of my friends, Nico, Grover, and Thalia were already dead. _

_They were on the ground, eyes closed, and I knew they were in a better place then where I am right now. "Why are you killing my friends?" I yelled angrily. "Why do you hate me? Don't kill Annabeth!" _

_I didn't want Annabeth to die. I loved her and I don't want to see her in so much pain. Gabe grabbed his knife. "Oh, I am not going to kill her." He said. I stared at him. "You are." He says. _

_"What? No! You can't-" I started to say but Gabe grabbed a chair, and threw it at me. I ducked. _

_He shoved the knife at me. "You kill her or I will kill her in a slow painful way. Don't you want to kill her fast so she won't have to suffer." I nodded as tears brimmed my eyes. _

_"I am sorry Annabeth." I whispered. All Annabeth did was groaned. I raised the knife. I squeezed my eyes, and I stabbed the knife into her heart. I saw Annabeth staring at me, before her breath started getting slower. _

_"P-Percy, why?" She whispered, before she took her last breath, and never spoke again. _

_I started crying. "Annabeth! NO!" I yelled as I fell to the floor, right beside her. "Good job. She deserves to die!" Gabe says smiling wickedly, before he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with a bunch of dead people who was my friends, and a lifeless Annabeth. _

_"Annabeth!" I sobbed. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me! ANNABETH!" _

*End of Dream*

I opened my eyes, as fast as I could. I took a deep breath. Annabeth isn't dead. She's alive and so is my friends. I realized my surroundings looked unfamiliar. Everything was dark and I couldn't move my hands.

I realized I was tied up, and I was sitting in a chair. "Hello?" I said quietly. I felt my words echoed in the darkness and what feels like a long time but it was only a matter of seconds, someone answered me. "Percy? Your awake!" I herd someone say right beside me. I squinted my eyes to see who answered me, but my eyesight wasn't doing well.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" I asked. I herd her sighed in relief. "Thank God, you remembered me."

"Annabeth, where are we?" I asked. "I am not sure. But Nico is still unconscious and-" But Annabeth was interrupted by someone who sounds a lot like Nico. "I am awake now."

"Oh my gosh! Your awake! Thank the heavens!" I herd Thalia yelled happily. "Guys," I said slowly. "Where is Gabe?" I had a feeling Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. He locked us up in this room, and he closed the light. But I think we're in someone's house." Annabeth says.

House? What if this house is my house? I just have to find out one way. I scooted my chair a little bit closer toward a wall, and I wriggled myself out of the ropes. Wow, I guess good stuff does come out when you have really skinny wrists.

I grabbed a mini flashlight from my pocket- I don't know why I have it, but I had a feeling this morning that I might need it -and I clicked the ON switch. The flash light flickered, until I could see a few feet ahead of me clearly.

"How'd you got free?" I herd Grover asked me. I didn't answer him. I turned around, and I started looking for the light switch in the room. When I found it, I flicked it on.

Everyone closed their eyes, cause it was blinding them. After a few moments, they opened their eyes. I took a moment to memorize my surroundings. I realized we _are_ at my house.

This is a storage room. "This is my house." I said. Annabeth grinned. "That's good!" I helped my friends, as I untied the ropes from their hands. Annabeth hands was tied the tightest.

She sighed happily when the ropes was released from her wrists. "How are we going to get out of here?" Thalia asked. I smiled. "This is my house. I know where I keep a key for this room."

I walked toward a plant, and searched underneath it. I felt a cold metal key touched my hands, and I grasped onto it. I took it out of its hiding spot, and I stuck the key into the key hole.

After twisting it for a few seconds, I cursed when the key fell to the ground. Just when I was about to pick it up, Annabeth did. She stuck the key into the key hole, and twisted it.

The door was unlocked. "Thanks," I blushed deeply. She laughed. "No problem."

"Are y'all done flirting now?" Nico asked annoyingly. "Cause if y'all are," Thalia said. "I would love to get out of this creepy house. Like right now before we get caught from your evil stepfather."

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go," I mumbled. We all walk out of the room and I prayed to God that we will get out of this house fast. And safely.

* * *

**Hazzah! I finished this incredible chapter! :D Yippee! **

**Sorry for another cliffy. I didn't know where to stop. I hope in the future I will stop giving you all a lot of cliffy's. Right now I know you all hate me, and I hate myself too, but will y'all review? Pretty please?**

**~Peace-rocks123 ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Unconsciousness

**Hello guys! Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews! :D **

**Warning: In this chapter, their will be a lot of POV'S changing. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unconsciousness. **

Percy's POV

We were quietly walking past the living room when I herd Gabe's ugly voice. "Damon, what do we do with the kids? I think I should kill the blonde one to make Percy suffer."

Annabeth whimpered, and I wrapped my arms around her waist whispering soothing words into her ear. I herd Damon laugh. "Your right boss. Maybe we should do that."

Nico, Thalia, and Grover stopped walking, listening. Me and Annabeth followed their example. "The voices is coming from the kitchen," Thalia whispered. I nodded. "How are we going to get out of this house without them noticing us?" Nico asked.

"I have a plan," Thalia says. "What's your plan?" Annabeth muttered. "Me and Grover will cause a distraction on Damon, while Nico get out of the house and he calls the police. Annabeth, you go and find the two guys, Chris and Joseph, and try to knock them unconscious. Percy, do whatever you want with Gabe. Guys, just try not to get kill, okay?"

We all muttered, "Yes" or "No problem".  
"We can go on three, alright?" Grover asks. We nodded.

"One." Annabeth whispered.  
"Two." Nico pressed.  
"Three." I mumbled.

I let go of Annabeth's waist and immediately, I missed her warmth.  
Wait what? Focus Percy. Don't think about Annabeth. Don't think about anything. Just do it.  
We all went in different directions. Hopefully no one gets hurt.

Oh how wrong I was.

Thalia's POV

Me and Grover crept into the kitchen. Gabe wasn't there anymore. Thank God. It was only Damon. I don't know where Gabe went, but I hope Percy finds him and kills him, fast.

Damon was humming a tune, and eating strawberry yogurt at the same time. His back was facing us so he couldn't see us.  
I whispered to Grover, "I'll jump on his back while you go and get those ropes from the basement."  
Percy told us earlier ago that there were some ropes in the basement, so if we need it, we can go and get it.

He nods before turning around, and sprinting from the opposite direction of where we came from.  
Oh God. I hope Grover comes back with the ropes fast, before I get hurt.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered.  
All of a sudden, Damon dropped his yogurt on the ground. He cursed before reaching down and grabbing his yogurt. I noticed that this was my chance. "AAAH!" I yelled as I ran toward Damon.

I jumped and did a backflip, and then I grabbed Damon by the back of his shirt, and I made myself climb on top of him.  
I couldn't believe it. I actually did it.

Damon was surprised at my sudden outburst.  
He almost lost his balance, but thankfully he didn't.

"Get off of me you idiot!" he yells.  
I smirked. "Nope."

He started moving around, hoping I would give up or fall off of his back. But my hands were holding onto Damon's neck, tightly, so I wouldn't accidentally fall off.  
"Oh God, please help me," I prayed as I hang on for dear life.

Damon started getting tired, and he started breathing harder.  
"Ugh!" He gasped.

He turned around and smacked me against the wall. I grunted but I didn't let go of him. After a few times of smacking me against the wall, he gave up. He fell to the ground with a big oomph, and he was unconscious.

I got up from the floor, smiling in victory. I was a little dizzy but that was okay. Right on time, Grover came into the kitchen with a rope. "I got it," he announced. His eyes widened when he saw Damon on the floor.

"H-how did you did that?" he stuttered. I shrugged. "Just tie him up. After that, lets go and see if the other guys need help,"

Nico's POV

I ran outside, as I grabbed my iPhone 4 from my back pocket. I stopped to catch my breath. I couldn't really see anything since it was dark outside. I quickly dialed 911.

"Hello, this is 911. Do you need any help?" A woman said through the phone. "Yes, their is a couple of people who had kidnapped me and my friends." I said quickly.  
"Okay young man. Help is on the way. Where are you right now?"

"Um..." I didn't know where I was. I then remembered when me, Thalia, and Grover was following Annabeth the other day, I read the street sign. I checked the home address too.

"Flowergrove Ln. and the address is 1284." I say.  
"Alright, the police is going to come in a few minutes. Hold on tight." The woman says before the line went dead. Hold on tight? Yeah, I could do that. I sat down on the curb, and I started to wait.

I remembered when I yelled at Thalia earlier today. She looked so broken.

_"You know what? Your just a big jerk, Thalia. I wish you were dead instead of Bianca!"_

I shouldn't have said that. I regret it.

Annabeth's POV

I ran around the house looking for Chris and Joseph. I don't see them. I was walking past a guest room, when I herd noises. It looked like someone was talking with someone else. The door was open a crack, so I could see a few things going on in there.

I peeked through it, and I saw Chris and Joseph talking. I grabbed a wooden stick that I found on the floor and I took a deep breath. It's now or never Annabeth, I told myself.

I charged in, raising the stick high, yelling, "This is what you get for working with Gabe!" The two guys looked up looking startled. Before they could move out of the way, I slammed my stick down on Chris's head.

He stumbled, looking dazed. I hit him on the head again and this time he blacked out. I smirked in victory. I totally forgot about Joseph, until he grabbed me by the waist and threw me outside the room. I hit the wall, and slid down feeling dizzy.

"Help," I croaked. Joseph walked toward me, smiling wickedly. "None of your friends are going to help you," he says. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I wiped them away.

"You are going to die before any of your friends save you," Joseph laughs to himself. He pick me up by the hem of my shirt, and hit me against the wall again. I coughed up blood and I spit it on him.

He had a disgusted look on his face and he says, "You are going to pay for that!" He punched me in the stomach and I wanted to scream for help but I couldn't find my voice.

Instead, I heard someone yell, "Annabeth!" before everything went black. Absolutely black.

Percy's POV

I found Gabe in the laundry room. He was talking to someone on the phone and it looked important. But I didn't care.  
I walked in without any weapon. Next time I should remember to get a weapon. Then I realized I still have the flashlight.  
I could hit him with it. Nah, I decided. It won't do any good. He would only get angrier.

I crept right behind Gabe, before kicking him in the shins. He dropped his phone, and he grabbed his legs, groaning. He turned around and his ugly eyes met mines. "It's you again," he hissed. "I thought you were unconscious."

"Well you thought wrong." I told him. He glared at me and I felt like I should turn away, but I acted brave and I glared back. Before I could do anything, Gabe punched me in the stomach.

For a few seconds I felt nothing, until this huge pain started aching around my stomach. I gasped for some air since Gabe taken all the air away from me when he punched me.

"Aw... look." Gabe says. "Your hurt." He grabbed me by the shirt, lifted me up, and whispered in my ear, "Your going down punk," and then he punched me in my left eye.

My hands quickly covered my left eye, and I could feel it throbbing. I accidentally let a groan escape from my lips and Gabe smirked. He threw me across the room, and I hit the wall with a loud thud.

I fell down and I saw Gabe walking toward me slowly. I can't let him hurt me again. Gabe always win. But not this time. All of a sudden, I remembered when Gabe slapped Annabeth.

Anger overwhelmed me and the next thing I knew, Gabe was flying through the air and he hit the wall. I realized that I was standing, and I had threw Gabe. He groaned trying to get up, but his legs gave up on him.

I walked toward him and I noticed a knife sitting on one of the washer machines. I could kill him right now and all my problems would drift away. But then I would be known as a killer. But he abused me for my whole life and kidnapped my friends! What do I choose?

I took a deep breath and I had a feeling I shouldn't kill him right now. I had a feeling I should do it later in life. By now, I was right in front of Gabe. "What are you going to do, delinquent? You can't kill me! I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

I sighed knowing that was true. I didn't answer him though. Instead I punched him a few more times in the stomach, and he was unconscious. I smiled. This time Gabe wasn't the one who beat me up. It was the other way around.

I then herd a thud coming from the other room and I got worried. What if my friends got hurt? I exited the room and I saw the worst image that I had never wanted to see in my life.

Annabeth was getting beat up by Joseph. "Annabeth!" I yelled. She didn't hear me because she was already unconscious. Joseph turned around and he smirked at me. "What are you going to do, pretty boy?"

I took a deep breath. I felt really angry now. Even angrier than I was with Gabe. I clenched my fists together and I was about to say something until someone knocked him off of his feet.

Grover's POV

Me and Thalia ran from the kitchen. We both had tied up Damon, and it was kind of hard since he wasn't fully awake. "What do we do now?" I asked Thalia as we walked into the living room.

She shrugged. "I am not sure. Lets go and look for the guys." I nodded agreeing with her. We exited the living room and we were now in a hallway. I decided to make some conversation.

"Were you really hurt when Nico wished you were dead instead of Bianca." I asked. Thalia nodded and she bit her lip. "I was. I knew he really hated me at that moment cause he always get that look."

"Look?" I raised my eyebrows. "What look?" Thalia sighed. "He would always scrunch his eyebrows together, and he would always get that little fire in his eyes."  
"Oh... so-" But I got interrupted when I ran into someone. "Oops, I am so sorr-" I started to say when I realized who it was.

Damon.

He fell to the ground and I recognized that he was unconscious. What is it with people getting unconscious these days? I saw Annabeth and she looked messed up. Their was purplish bruise on her jaw, and their was blood on her chin. I then noticed that the blood came from her mouth.

Annabeth eyes were closed and I realized she was unaware of her surroundings. I also saw Percy and he looked worse. But he was smiling now. "Thanks Grover! Hey Thalia,"

Thalia kind of waved and then her eyes traveled to Annabeth. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "What the heck happened to Annabeth?" Percy shrugged looking worried. "I don't know," He and Thalia ran toward Annabeth and I facepalmed myself.

I hope Annabeth is okay.

Percy's POV

"I am going to kill him!" I roared with anger. Me and Thalia ran toward Annabeth and we were checking to see if her bruises were that bad. Actually- it was worse. "You can't or you will be sent to jail," Thalia reminded me.

"I know," I said miserably as I sat down right beside Annabeth. I checked her pulse and it was okay. "What are we going to do? And where is the police?!" I demanded.

Just to answer my question, I heard police sirens in the distance.

* * *

**I am finally done! Yippee!**

**I hope you liked this chapter cause personally I did. Also I promise you that Percy will kill Gabe but not in these few chapters. Maybe later on, you never know. ;) **

**Also can you all give me some suggestions for a new Percy & Annabeth story?**

**And don't forget to review! **

**~Peace-rocks123**


	11. Chapter 11: Dad?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Now lets get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dad? **

Percy's POV

Nico rushed inside the house, with a cellphone is his hand. "I called the police," he announced. Thalia rolled her eyes. "I think we know that by now since we hear sirens!" Nico blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

The police officers and FBI's started running inside the house. Thalia stood up taking control. "Follow me," she says. "I know where the other kidnappers are,"

A few police officers followed her into another room. Sometimes Thalia could be very mature and take control of things. And those times are right now. Nico also called the ambulance and he told us that he had a feeling someone was hurt.

A couple of nurses rushed in to, holding a gurney. They saw Annabeth and hoisted her onto the gurney. I kissed Annabeth on the forehead and I whispered, "Hope you get better soon, Wisegirl."

They took her away and I sighed. Grover patted me on the shoulder. "It's okay man," he told me. "She'll get better." I nodded. "Your right." All of a sudden, this guy who was dressed as an FBI walked toward us. I read his name tag, Poseidon Jackson.

Weird. He has the same last name as me.

"Thank you," he says to me, Grover, and Nico. "Without your help we wouldn't have captured the kidnappers." Grover grinned. "No problem," I nodded. "Yeah, it's okay."

"What is your name?" Poseidon asked us. "My name's awesome, great, emo, powerful-" Nico started rambling.

"His name is Nico Di'Angelo," I said, glaring at the emo kid. He blushed again. "My name is Grover Underwood," the enchilada love boy says. "And yours?" Poseidon asked me. "Percy Jackson," I say as glanced at the other police officers, who had handcuffed Gabe.

I smirked. Serves him right.

Poseidon's eyes widened. "You mean you are the son of Sally Jackson?" I nodded raising my eyebrow. Does he know her? "You know my mom?" I asks. Grover and Nico was listening to our conversation.

He ignores my question. "Is Gabe your stepfather?" I crossed my arms. "Okay seriously, are you stalking me?" Poseidon just shook his head and started mumbling about something.

He walked away as he took out his cellphone and called someone. "Dude, I think he knows your family." Nico says. I turned toward him giving him a _duh! _look. "I wouldn't have guessed," I said sarcastically as Nico stuck his tounge out at me.

Grover laughs nervously. "You know what's weird? He looks a lot like you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He has black hair and green eyes like you,"

"So?" I say. "A lot of guys have green eyes," Nico shook his head. "I never saw anyone with green eyes before, Percy. They usually have blue eyes, brown eyes, black eyes..."

"Shut up Nico," Thalia says walking right beside him. He pouted. Grover's finally realized something. "Wait a second? He knows Sally. His last name is Jackson. Same as yours. He looks a lot like you. Percy, I think he is your-"

But Grover got interrupted by Chris. He was yelling, "NO! You can't take me away! I order you to stop!" Chris was awake by now. I wish he would shut up. The cop had handcuffed Chris, and he was pulling him by the legs.

The cop smirked. "You can order people at the jail!" He pulled Chris out the door, and we could still hear Chris screaming. One of the FBI agents walked toward us. She took a good look at us (she wasn't checking us out), and she tsk tsk.

"You have to go to the hospital." she says, examining our cuts and bruises. "What, why? We're perfectly okay!" Thalia exclaimed. "Not you three. The kid with the green eyes."

"The kid with the green eyes has a name, you know," I said sarcastically. "Oh yeah. Your Percy Jackson. Your father talked about you all the time."  
"You know my father?" I gasped. "Who is he? Where is he? Why haven't he visited me for the last couple of years? Why did he left me and my mom when I was a baby with smelly Gabe? Doesn't he care about me? Why can't he-"

"OKAY!" The FBI shouted. "We get it. You have a lot of questions that need to be answered. Just don't spill it out on me, alright?"  
"Sorry," I apologized.

She shrugged. "It's okay. Now lets take you to the hospital. You have the most cuts and bruises. The doctor needs to check up on you," she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the house.

'Help.' I mouthed to my friends but they weren't looking at me anymore. I sighed as the doctor put me into a white van. She got in and buckled her seatbelt. "Well," she says. "Lets go to the hospital."

* * *

I try to open my eyes but somehow I just couldn't. I tried again and this time it worked. I got blinded by a bright white light, and I adjusted my eyesight. Finally what seemed like forever, I realized I was in the hospital.

Again.

All of a sudden, all of the memories from last night came flooding back to me.

_I was sitting in a white bed in a hospital room. Dr. G was whispering something to a nurse. After a few moments, Dr. G spoke, "Percy, we need to take your shirt off. We need to do some tests." _

_Uh oh. They are going to see my scars. I shook my head as fast as I could. "No," I say. He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" I just shook my head again. "Please don't," I pleaded. _

_"I am sorry but we have to," The nurse said. She tried getting close to me, and when she tried to take my shirt off, I squirmed. "NO!" I screamed. Dr. G says, "Percy..." _

_I kept squirming and the nurse finally gave up. "We have to call backup," Dr. G nodded before he pressed a red button. Right then and there, 5 to 6 doctors/nurses rushed in. _

_"You called us?" One doctor asked. Dr. G nodded. "This boy won't take his shirt off. He's stubborn. Try and hold him tight, while I try to take off his shirt." Everyone nods. _

_No way are they getting close to me. They all started walking toward me and I yelled, "NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" They try to hold me tight, but I kept hitting them. "Doc," A nurse says. "We have to do the sleeping shot," _

_Dr. G winced but nods. "I am sorry Percy," he muttered. One doctor grabbed a huge needle which looked a lot like a shot, and he walked toward me. "NO!"  
Too late.  
One nurse hold me down, and let me tell you, she has a strong grip for a woman. _

_The doctor with the needle looked at me straight in the eyes and he says, "This won't hurt. I promise." He presses the needle down on my bare arm, and everything went black after that. _

I sighed. They probably found out by now. What am I going to do?

Poseidon's POV

I was in the waiting room. I was worried about Percy. Mostly because he was kidnapped, hurt, and he doesn't know who I am. "Do you know Percy Jackson?" This nurse asked me.

I stood. "Yes? Is everything okay with him, ma'am?" She shook her head. "Yesterday we had to give him a sleeping shot cause he won't take his shirt off. Once we took his shirt off, their was a lot of scars and bruises. Mostly at his arms. I am worried about him. You might want to ask him right now. He's awake."

I nodded. "Alright,"

That's weird.

Percy has lots of scars and bruises? He's afraid to take his shirt off? He can't be abused, right? I walked into the room where Percy was in and I saw him staring at the wall. He looked up when I walked in.

"Oh... hey," he says nervously. "What are you doing here?" I took a seat right beside him. "Can I see your arm?" I asked. Percy's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked. "Percy..." I warned.

He shook his head. "Please don't make me," Percy pleaded. I sighed. I touched his shoulder and immediately he flinched. "Are you okay?" I asked. Tears came into his eyes.

Percy didn't say anything for a few moments. But then he roll up his sleeves. I glanced at his arm and I gasped. It showed cuts, purple bruises, and a bunch of knife scars. "Did you cut yourself?" I asked.

He bit his lip but nodded. "Please don't tell anyone," he begged. "Wait, your stepfather abused you? The kidnapper?" Percy nodded. "He abused me since I was 6. You know, I always thought my father would come and take me away but that hasn't happened yet,"

I felt guilty. "Percy.." I said. "Yes?"  
"I am your father,"

* * *

**Okay, so you probably want to kill me for leaving you a cliffhanger and (Dodges Swords, axes, knives, etc...) I AM SORRY! **

**Besides, you cannot kill me cause then no one would find out what happens next. Heh heh. Wait... (Dodges an arrow) I SAW THAT! Was it you Alex? Or the other Alex? **

**Can you all please review? Also Annabeth is going to be in the next chapter, I promise. :) **

**~Peace-rocks123**


	12. Chapter 12: I thought I lost you forever

**Hullo guys! I really loved your reviews! They were marvelous! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I am not sure if I told y'all this before, but they aren't no gods in this story. **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I thought I lost you forever. **

Percy's POV

I stared at my supposedly 'father'. He can't be my dad but I knew that was a lie. He is my father. He looks exactly like me and his last name is Jackson. I can't believe it. Where was he all those years?

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Your not my dad," I said slowly, clenching my fists. "My dad would have been with me since I was born. My dad would have taken me away from Gabe. He wouldn't just leave me and my mom to fend for ourselves! How could you?"

By now I was yelling. Poseidon didn't say anything, but he was listening to me calmly. "Ugh! I don't want to see you! I have been wishing for my dad to come and save me from Gabe, and now you show up? Why are you here anyway? You don't care about me. No one does! The last person who cared about me... was killed years ago!"

Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "Killed? Who was killed?" I glared at him. Why would he like to know? It's not like he care. He's just pretending like everyone else.

"My mom." Poseidon's eyes widened. "What? I was told she died!" Died? Yeah right. "Please tell me Gabe wasn't the one who killed her!" I shrugged as my eyes got teary. "I can't. Cause he did. He made me suffer! He made me watch her die right in front of me! I was 6! Only 6 and I had to watch the only person in my life who cared about me die!"

Poseidon eyes softened. "Percy, I do care about you." He raises his hand to pat me on the shoulder but I flinched. A horrible image ran through my mind. I remembered when Gabe hit me on my shoulder.

I remembered that I was so weak in front of him that my legs gave out and I fainted. But that didn't stop Gabe from kept on hitting me. I remembered waking up with new bruises everywhere. I remembered it hurt like hell.

"P-please d-don't hurt me." I whimpered scooting away from my dad. Poseidon had a shocked look on his face. "I am not going to hurt you, Percy! I promise with all my heart." He tried to get closer to me, but I was getting scared.

"Stop!" I say, sobbing. "Please! No!" Poseidon stopped trying to touch me on the shoulder, and he looked at me worried. I wiped my tears away by the back of my hand.

"Did Gabe every sexually assault you before?" he asked me. I shook my head as he let out a breath of relief. "Thank god," he mumbles as his hands run through his hair. But then he stood. "He killed your mother. He abused you since you were 6! He put you in this state! He kidnaps you and your friends! I am going to kill him!" he roared.

Wait, he's seriously going to kill him? He doesn't know Gabe. "No!" I say a little bit to loud. Poseidon stared at me. "Why not?" he demanded. "Because he's going to hurt you like he did to..." My voice faltered.

My eyes widened. Annabeth!  
"Where's Annabeth?" I said looking all around the room and then at my father. He smiles at me sadly but didn't say anything. "Where is she?" I repeated. What if something bad happened to her? What if she's dead? What if she broke her arm or her leg? All of these questions swarmed all around my head until Poseidon said something that made my heart stop.

"She's in a coma Percy."

"What?" No, this can't be happening. But I knew it was. The nurse had let me visited Annabeth and when I walked into her room, I saw Thalia, Nico, and Grover sitting in the chairs with red and puffy eyes.

They all looked up when me and Poseidon walked in. "Percy!" they whispered yelled, running towards me. They all engulfed me in hugs and they started asking me a bunch of questions.

"Who's the man right beside you?"  
"I herd you yelling last night, what happened?"  
"Annabeth is in a coma and she won't wake up. I am sorry Percy but what do we do?"

I answered all of their questions. "This is my dad. I don't why he wasn't here when I was born but-"  
Poseidon interrupted me. "I wasn't here when you were born cause I was kidnapped for 10 to 12 years. I finally ran away and the FBI troops captured the kidnapper. I have been watching you ever since you were 12."

I then remembered when I was younger, I thought I saw someone watching me.

I remembered I saw someone in the bush.

I remembered I saw some guy stalking me a couple of years ago.

I remembered I saw someone was following me home.

"That was you!" I exclaimed. He nodded. No wonder...  
"Okay then, but what about the yelling last night? It was coming from your room." Grover says as Thalia nodded.

"They were giving me shots and they wanted me to take off my shirt but they'll find out about my scars. So I tried to stop them but it didn't work." I explained.  
I then replied Nico's question. "I am not sure, little guy. I hope Annabeth wakes up soon." I say as I ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Not the hair!" he wails trying to fix his hair as I rolled my eyes.  
I walked toward Annabeth and I saw her laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Tears well up in my eyes, and I wiped them away. I grabbed her hand and I looked at the monitor. Her heart beat is getting slower as each moment passed.

I squeezed her hand, and I whispered, "Annabeth, please wake up."  
But then my eyes widened. Her heart beat is getting slower! "Nico! Thalia! Get the doctor!" I yelled. "We're losing her!" Thalia had a pale look on her face and she ran outside the room.

My dad, Nico, and Grover stood right behind me. "Oh my gosh," Nico whispers glancing at the heart monitor. Her heart beat is getting slower and she's about to die.

"Annabeth, stay with me."

Annabeth's POV

I don't know where I was. Everything was dark and black but then an image popped up right in front of me. It was bright and I had to cover my eyes from being blind. I saw Percy and he had tears in his eyes. "Percy," I whispered. "Stop crying."

"Annabeth," he says and his voice echoes all around me. "Please wake up." Wake up? Aren't I already awake?  
"No, your not awake." A woman voice says interrupting my thoughts and answering my question.

I couldn't see the person with the voice. "Who are you?" I choked out. My throat was very dry and it took me a while to find my voice.  
"I am your mother." What? My mom died when I was 2 years old! She can't be alive?

"Your right. I am not alive but only in your dreams I am." my mom says. All of a sudden, a woman walked away from the darkness and into the light. She was wearing a red silk dress, with a black bow tied around her waist. She was wearing converse instead of high heels, and her curly hair was in a ponytail. Her eyes were gray... just like mine.

She was definitely my mom. "Mommy," I whispered. I ran toward her but when I tried to hug her, I was touching nothing. I realized my mom was a hologram. "You can't touch me," she says. "I am dead. You can't touch dead. Remember?"

I nodded. She smiled sadly. "You grown so much. It's not time for you to go."

I gave her a confused look. "What are you-" But I got interrupted by Percy. "Nico! Thalia! Get the doctor!" he yelled. "We're losing her!" I saw an image of Thalia running out of the room with a pale look on her face.

What the... "Annabeth, stay with me." Percy whispered as he sobbed.  
"No!" I yelled. "I am about to die?"

My mom nods. "You have a choice. You can die in peace and stay with me forever. Or you could try and wake up."  
I smiled dreamily. Stay in peace forever? Live with my mom? That sounds like a good choice.

"But," my mom continues. "You'll regret it if you don't wake up. There is a secret Percy is keeping away from you and he doesn't even realize it. You don't either."  
I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?"

"One word. Love."  
"He loves me?" I asked in disbelief.  
My mom nods. "And you love him too."

I don't love him. But then I remembered all those times when I would blush around Percy.

My heart beat would quicken whenever my hands would brush his hands. I always loved his eyes, his personality, his cockiness, the way he laughs...  
oh my gosh. I am in love with Percy Jackson.

"So, what is your choice Annabeth?" my mom asks. I made up my decision.

"Mom, I love you so much. I would love to stay with your forever but I need to wake up."  
She smiles sadly. "I was afraid you would say that, but go and get him sweetie."

"Thanks mom. Wait- how do I wake up?"  
She started to fade. "Remember..." she says her voice getting fainter by the second. "Love." and then she disappears. Love? What is that suppose to mean? "Mom!" I yelled.

But then I realized what she meant. I have to think about Percy. I have to believe in myself. I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath. "Percy..." I breathed.

The first time we met.

_"Um, Hello?" Percy waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh? Wait- What?" I said confusedly as I looked up from my novel._

_Then I noticed him. "Oh hey, Percy." He narrowed my eyes. "You know me?" I nodded. "Thalia-my best Friend-Talks about you, Grover, and Nico all the time." "Oh..." he says as realization struck him._

The first time I walked to school with him.

_ "Percy!" I yelled waving. He looked frantically around, wondering who called his name. Then he noticed me._

_"Annabeth?" he hissed walking toward me, ignoring his limping leg. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I shrugged. "I wanted to walk with you to school."_

The first time I realized I need to help Percy.

I_ remember when Percy told me to stay out of his business but I will not._

_I have to help him. Even if Percy doesn't approve of this. I have to tell an adult but who? My mom? No. Dad? Not a chance. Thalia, Nico, Grover? Maybe. Ugh. This is so confusing! I started to walk home thinking about who I should tell this to, when I realized something._

_I will help Percy no matter what._

The first time Percy was at the hospital.

_"Oh my gosh! Percy, your finally awake! I've been worried." I yelled wrapping my arms around him. He tensed at first but then he relaxed. "Where am I?" he asked me when I let go of him._

_"Your at the hospital."_

When Gabe hurt me, Percy got angry.

_Percy saw Gabe trying to slap me. "NO!" I screamed. "Please don't! It hurts!" Just right when Gabe was about to slap me anyways, Percy ran toward him and he delivered a punch._

When we first flirted with each other.

_Percy cursed when the key fell to the ground. Just when he was about to pick it up, I did. I stuck the key into the key hole, and twisted it._

_The door was unlocked. "Thanks," Percy blushed deeply. I laughed. "No problem."_

The first time I realize I am falling in love with him.

_I don't love him. But then I remembered all those times when I would blush around Percy._

_My heart beat would quicken whenever my hands would brush with his hands. I always loved his eyes and his personality, his cockiness, the way he laughs... oh my gosh. I am in love with Percy Jackson. _

I felt a tug in my stomach, and then the darkness swallowed me up. I herd a faint, "He loves you Annabeth..." and then I opened my eyes. For a few moments I saw nurses rushing all around the room injecting me with shots.

I saw Percy covering his face, crying, and some older guy was comforting him. Thalia and Nico was also crying too. Grover was staring at me intently, until his mouth broke into a smile.

"She's awake!" Grover screams. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and they all looked at Grover as if he was crazy. Then they slowly turned toward me and everyone grinned.

"Your right boy. She is awake. Quick, give her some medicine! Her heart beat is getting normal slowly but it's making progress!" one nurse yelled.  
"Annabeth!" Percy yells, beaming.

I didn't have time to answer because one nurse gave me some medicine for me to drink. I took a sip and it tasted like my mom's homemade brownies. Yum... I swallowed it but it took me a few moments because my throat was dry.

The nurses stopped giving me shots, which I was thankful for. A few minutes later, Thalia, Nico, Grover, an old guy who looks like Percy, and Percy walked towards me.  
"Annabeth!" Thalia squeals hugging me. Nico patted me on the back as Grover smiled in happiness. Percy look at me for a few moments, before he leaned down, and he captured his lips into mine.

I herd wolf whistles and Boo yeah! and I also herd Thalia say, "I told you so. Now pay up Nico." I ignored them, as I let my hands get knotted in his black locks. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me a little bit more passionately.

"I thought I lost you forever." he mumbles.  
I smiled against his lips. "You can't lose me." I muttered. "I will always be with you in you heart. Always."

* * *

**Yay! They finally kissed! I loved writing the part when Annabeth sees her mom and she realizes that she actually do love Percy. ;) Now, this is not the end of the story. We have a few chapters left if you think this story is finally done. **

**Now.. review? Please? **

**~Peace-rocks123 **


	13. Chapter 13: Permission

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and here is the next chapter! BTW, Percy and Annabeth might be a little OOC. :) **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Permission. **

Annabeth's POV

When me and Percy was finally released, we both were swarmed by our classmates in the hallway of the hospital. Well, only Percy. I guess no one really noticed me because I am always this quiet girl at school.

Percy might've noticed that too because he said, "Whoa, guys! Have you all forgot about Annabeth?" Everyone gave him a confused look until he said, "My girlfriend? Duh!"

He grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me closer towards him. Everyone started asking me if I was okay, or did I broke any body parts. A few girls gave me death glares and I had a feeling they hated me because I am Percy's girlfriend.

Percy, being the oblivious one, didn't even noticed. When everyone started leaving, my two twin brothers ran up to me. "Annabeth!" they yelled, hugging the daylights savings out of me.

I laughed hugging them back. I crouched down right beside them. "Hey guys," I ruffled their hair and they squealed. I stood up again, and I saw my stepmom and my dad. "Hey," I said hugging them.

"We were worried about you." my dad said once they both let go of me. I grinned. "Well, I am okay now." I saw Percy fidgeted right beside me and I said, "Oh, I forgot my manners. Mom, Dad, this is Percy. My boyfriend."

My mom smiled as she hugged Percy. "Well, nice to meet you." Percy nodded and my dad eyed Percy. I sighed. "Dad, he doesn't smoke." I say. My dad gave me a look. "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes but I nodded.

My dad could sometimes be a huge pain in the butt when there are boys around.

Some old guy walked right behind Percy, and patted him on the back. "Um Percy, who is this?" I asked. He turned around and saw who the guy was. He smiled. "Oh this is my dad."

I practically choke on my saliva. "Y-your father?"  
"Yup."

I raised out my hand for him to shake. "Oh hello, I am-"  
"Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you. Percy told me everything about you." he say as he shook my hand. "My name is Poseidon, by the way."  
I raised my eyebrow at Percy and he blushed.

Poseidon started talking to my parents, as Grover, Nico, and Thalia walked up to us.  
"He's finally in jail!" Thalia said happily.  
"Who?" Me and Percy asked at the same time.  
"GABE!" Grover says.  
I smiled as Percy's eyes widened. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Aren't you happy?" Nico inquired.  
Percy shook his head. "He's going to escape from jail again."  
"Like last time." I whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Thalia asks.  
Grover shrugged. "Why don't we all worry about this when Gabe actually escapes from jail. The good thing is that Percy is not abused anymore."  
"Right." we all chorused except for Percy.

"I don't know guys..." he says. I put a hand on his arm, and he flinched out of habit. But then he relaxed.  
"Everything is going to be alight, Percy." I say. "I promise." He grins. He pulled me closer toward him, and he put his soft lips on mine.

My hands found their way up to his neck, and I tied them together. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist, and I grinned.  
Thalia groaned as Nico made ugly faces.

"Get some space, will ya?" Grover asked annoyingly.  
Percy laughed, and kissed me a little bit harder.

Of course, I kissed him back. He bit my bottom lip, and I gasped. His tounge found their way into my mouth and I moaned.  
"Seriously!" Nico yelled. "I am NEVER going to get a girlfriend! EVER!"

Percy chuckled, as he let go of me.  
"Trust me, man," Percy says to Nico. "You'll think twice once you get one."  
Nico blushed. "Shut up!"

Thalia laughed. It was kind of awkward for both of them, but when Nico apologized, they were back to their oldselves again.  
I guess everything is back to normal.

Gabe is out of our lives... for now.  
Me and Percy are a couple.  
Percy is not abused anymore.  
He has a father to live with.

And you know what is really weird? Poseidon lives down the street from where I live.  
So I usually see Percy everyday.  
This is all I really asked for.

**3 YEARS LATER**

"Percy!" I yelled being annoyed. "Calculus is easy! All you have to do is-"  
Percy groaned throwing his calculus book across my room, and it hit the wall.

"It's so confusing!" he says walking towards me.

As you can see, me and Percy are now in college. Yup, that's right. We are both 20 years old. The college I go to is Rice University and surprisingly, Percy got accepted to the same college. Since I've tutoring him a lot in high school, his grades went high. Really high. Besides, Rice University was just a few streets away from me and Percy's house.

"Man, I wished you never tutored me." Percy grumbled, sitting down right beside me.  
I sighed. "Percy, you wanted to go to the same college as me, right?"

He nodded. "Then you have to work harder!" Percy tuck his tounge out at me as I rolled my eyes. He grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me onto his lap. He started to play with my hair absentmindedly.

Gabe is still in jail and thank god he hasn't escaped, _yet. _Percy is still worried about me, cause he thinks Gabe's next target is me. That's why he won't let me go anywhere at day or night.

Percy started putting butterfly kisses down my neck, and I moaned. "Percy..." I mumbled but he keeps on ignoring me.

I was trying to study and help Percy, but he keeps on distracting me. I tried to get up from the bed, but Percy pulled me down again. "We have to..." my voice faltered when Percy started tickling me.

"EEK! AH! S-STOP PERCY!" I squealed trying to get away from my boyfriend. Percy grinned, but he kept on tickling me. After a hour of, tickling, studying, and um... other _business, _it was time for Percy to go.

"Do you have to?" I pouted. Percy nods sadly. "But I'll see you tomorrow." he says smiling again. "Okay then, bye!" I say acting all happy again. Percy rolled his eyes, but kissed me on the cheek.

Once he left, I received a text from my best friend, Thalia Grace.

Thalia changed a lot since 3 years ago. She is more mature. Prettier. Thalia also has a boyfriend. His name is Luke Castellan. He cheated on her _twice, _but Thalia believes that was just an accident.

I don't think so.

Thalia's cousin, Nico actually has a girlfriend. I remembered a couple years back when he said that he will never get a girlfriend. Look who's laughing now. His girlfriend name is Stacie, and she is actually very nice.

I know those two love birds are madly in love. They fight sometimes, but they always forgive each other in the end. Just like me and Percy.

Grover... he's been great! He's actually engaged to Juniper! I thought maybe later on... but they love each other too much. They go to college of course, which is a good thing. I haven't see him since a year ago, when he visited me, Percy, Thalia, and Nico. He and Juniper goes to the same college... in Michigan. I was kind of upset but they got into a good college which is a good thing.

Anyway, I read Thalia's text.

**Hey, can I come over? Luke cheated on me again. **

Percy's POV

I was at my dad's house, eating popcorn, when I received an anonymous text.

**I will come back for you Percy. **

**And when I do, get ready. Cause I'll hurt you so bad, you wished you were never alive. **

**~Gabe **

My eyes widened. I have been receiving texts from Gabe ever since he got put in jail. I don't know how he got my number or how he texted me with a phone since they won't let people use phones at the prison; but I know he's going to hurt me.

I didn't tell anyone about it cause I don't want anyone to worry about me. Especially Poseidon. My dad. If he found out, he is going to kill Gabe. That's why I keep it to myself. I didn't even tell my girlfriend, Annabeth.

And I love her to death.

Poseidon walked into the room, and I quickly stuffed my phone into my pocket.  
"Hey," I say as I fake smiled.

"Hey," he grabbed an apple from a bowl and he say, "You wanna watch Fast & furious 6?"  
I grinned. "Boo yeah!"

Poseidon has been really kind and he's always around me and I think he's kind of guilty that he hasn't been here for most of my life.  
I think he's trying to make up for it and I like it.

* * *

"Hey dad?" I say as the credits started rolling.  
"Yeah?" Poseidon asks.

"I am thinking of engaging to Annabeth."  
He almost choked on his apple. "W-what?"  
"I want to engage to Annabeth. I really love her dad." I explained.

Poseidon nods. "Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am! I want to spend my whole life with her."  
My dad smiles. "Then go and get her, tiger."

* * *

**Did you like the ending of that chapter? Weren't y'all surprised? I bet some of y'all were and some of y'all weren't. :) **

**Now... review! Please? **

**~Peace-rocks123**

**PS Happy fourth of July! **


	14. Chapter 14: Yes Yes! YES!

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I also want to say that their might be 1 or 2 more chapters left of this story, until it's finally finished. But- don't worry! There is going to be a sequel... hopefully. ;)**

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Yes. Yes! YES!**

Annabeth's POV

"Thalia," I said slowly. "Luke is stupid. He doesn't deserve you. You don't need him."  
"But Anna-" Thalia tried to protest but I shook my head.  
"Why won't you listen to anyone?" I asked my best friend. "He cheated on you three time! Three freaking times!"

Thalia sighs. "It's because... I am scared that if I break up with him, their will be no one else in this world who will love me."  
"Thalia..." I say softly, as I patted her on the shoulder. "Their will be someone in this world who will be perfect for you. I promise."

She blinked back tears and she smiled at me. "Thanks Annabeth. Your are the best."  
I shrugged. "Hey, what are best friends for?"

Before she could say anything else, Nico barged into my room with a wild gleam in his eyes.  
"I need advice!" he says turning to me and Thalia.  
I raised my eyebrow. "Why won't you ask Percy?"  
"Because he's kind of... busy." Nico says slowly. I have a feeling Nico knows what Percy is doing right now, but he doesn't want to interrupt him.

"What kind of advice do you need, little bro?" Thalia asks, ruffling Nico's hair.  
"Why does everyone do that!" he yells annoyed, trying to fix his hair. I laughed. Boys...

"What kind of advice do you need?" Thalia repeated.  
"Girls."  
I facepalmed. "Again?" I asked.

Nico nods. "Today is me and Stacie one year anniversary since we got together! I don't know what to get her!"  
"Get her something like a diamond ring." Thalia suggested.  
"But what if she gets the wrong idea and thinks that I was going to ask her to marry me?"

Thalia winced. "Oh yeah..."

"Get her a bunch of roses and a silver bracelet. Or get her chocolate and a stuffed teddy bear." I say.  
Nico grins. "Thank you. Also, good luck tonight Annabeth!"

Thalia's face turned upside down. "Nico! Shut up!"  
I looked at both of them confused. "Good luck tonight? What are y'all talking about?"

"Nothing." Thalia quickly say, as Nico received a glare from his cousin. "Okay.." I muttered as I got up from my bed. "Who wants brownies?" I suddenly asked. Nico's ears perked up when he heard what I just said.  
See, everyone loves my homemade chocolate brownies especially Nico.  
"Me! Me!" he screams, running out of my room, and crashed into a wall on accident.

Me and Thalia rushed outside to see if Nico was okay, and when he was, we both started laughing.  
"Shut up," Nico grumbled, getting up from the floor.

Sometimes Nico could still be a kid.

Percy's POV

**My stupid cousin, Nico almost spilled the secret to Annabeth about tonight. That idiot. **

**~Thalia **

I stared at my phone for a moment. Seriously Nico? He almost spilled the secret! Thank god Thalia was there to stop him.  
"Can I see the ring?" my dad asked me, popping up right behind me.

I screamed, dropping the velvet box on the floor. I cursed as my dad gave me a warning look. "What? You scared me!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes, and he crouched down, and picked up the box.

Thank the gods that it didn't broke. Poseidon opened the box and he smiled.  
"Yup, she will absolutely love this."  
The ring was 14 karat gold, and their was one big diamond in the middle of the ring encrusted with small diamonds surrounding it.  
It cost me a fortune but it was totally worth it.

"Thanks," I say as my dad handed me the box back. I stuffed it into my pocket. I was meeting Annabeth at her favorite place, Starbucks tonight.  
I kept trying to tell her I was going to pick her up, but she just kept on denying.  
Man, that girl could be stubborn!

"I am sure she will say yes." my dad told me, when he saw the nervous expression plastered on my face.  
"Are you sure? What if I am rushing into this? Maybe I should-"

"Percy? PERCY!"  
"What?" I asked, a little bit peeved that my dad interrupted me.

"Trust your heart," Poseidon says to me kindly.

_Trust my heart... Trust my heart... _

I nodded. "Thanks for the advice."  
"No problem kiddo."  
"I am not a kid!" I protested.

My dad laughed. "Whatever goes through your head these days." Then he added, "kiddo."  
"DAD!"

* * *

"You look really pretty today Annabeth," I say staring at her.

She was wearing a red dress that was a little bit above her knees, with a black belt buckled around her waist, and she was wearing black converse. Her hair was put up into a pony tail, and she barely wore any makeup which I loved.

I hated girls who wear makeup. They looked ridiculous.  
"You don't look too bad yourself." Annabeth told me.

I grinned at her, and we both sat down at a booth in Starbucks.  
After we both order our drinks, Annabeth says, "Everyone is acting suspicious around me today. Do you know why?"

I shook my head as fast as I could. "Nope. I have no idea and I don't want to bother asking. Besides, that would be weird for them to be suspicious since nothing important is going to be-"

Annabeth cut me off by kissing me fully on the lips.  
I, of course, kissed her back.

She pulled away all of a sudden, and I pouted.  
"We're in a public place." Annabeth reminded me as I stuck my tounge out at her.  
She laughed.

Once our drinks came, we both became quiet. Real quiet in fact.  
Once we finished, and I paid for our food, (Annabeth wouldn't let me, but I still did it anyways) we both walked out of Starbucks.  
"Um... Annabeth?" I say turning toward her.

She looked at me with her beautiful gray eyes and she say, "Yes?"  
_Here goes nothing Percy_, I told myself.

I crouched down on one knee and I pulled out the velvet box. Annabeth gasped.  
I opened the box and I faced her.

"Annabeth," I started. "I have known you since we were 17. You always cared about me and helped me when you found out that Gabe had abused me. You loved me even if Gabe did abused me and hurt me. I always did love you back and no matter how much we get into fights, I will always love you the same. Annabeth Chase, will you do the honors of marrying me?"

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, before she started nodding.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" she screamed with joy. I stood and put the engagement ring on her. Annabeth launched herself at me, and she crashed her lips into mine.  
We heard a lot of people clapping, but we ignored them.

Annabeth is mine and she will be forever.

* * *

***Starts crying* That was so sweet! **

**Anywho, that was the end of the chapter. Not the story. I know that this was a short chapter and I apologize, but maybe the next one will be longer. And I was thinking about it... the next one will be the last one of the story. **

**If not, the second next chapter will be. I am trying to figure out the ending of the plot here, so it mght take me some time. Now would you all review? Please?**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Hey guys! *starts crying* I really am going to miss this story. It was one of my favorites! But guess what? There is going to be a sequel! Yay! *claps* Anyway, here is the last chapter of, "A Heart Full Of Pain,". **

**Disclaimer- Me: I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Epilogue. **

Annabeth's POV

When I showed everyone my engagement ring, they were all like, "Ooh!" or "That is so pretty!"  
Thalia and Nico were the only one who knew about Percy was going to engage to me.  
And you know what's even better? Since it's summer, Grover and Juniper are going to stay in New York for a couple of months till school start up again in August.

I was ecstatic when Percy delivered the news.  
Right now, me and Percy was watching the movie, "Titanic."

It was my all time favorite.

Percy wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled deeper into his chest.  
I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, though.

I was just thinking that I can't believe I have the best boyfriend ever. Correction- best fiancée ever.  
Percy kissed me on the top of my head when the credits started rolling.

"It's done already?" I asked amazed.  
Percy chuckled. "You weren't paying attention to the movie, weren't you?"  
I shook my head, guilty as charged.

"What are you thinking in your beautiful head of yours?" Percy asked as I blushed.  
"Just that I have the best boyfriend in the world." I say.  
Percy grinned.

He cupped my face, and leaned down softly, capturing my lips into his.  
My hands got tangled in his black locks, and Percy wrapped his arms around me tighter.

After a few minutes, we both let go because of oxygen.  
"I love you, you know that right?" Percy asked me.

"I love you too." I said, without hesitating.  
"You are the best thing that ever happened to me." he says after a moment of silence.  
I gaped at my boyfriend. "I am?"

Percy nods. "Of course. When you entered my life, I thought you were a know-it-all-"  
"Hey!" I protested.  
"-but you were better than that. You are my beautiful soon-to-be wife." he finishes as I laughed.

Annabeth Jackson? That's a good name to go with.

I sighed happily. This is really all I could ask for.  
A fiancée. My best friends. Good parents.

Can anything go wrong?

Gabe's POV

"Damon? Chris? Joseph? Since we have escaped from jail, what do you think we should do?" I asked my three friends.  
Chris shrugged. "Have fun?"

I shook my head. "No."  
"Kidnap more kids?" Joseph asked hopefully.

I glared at him.  
"Get a new life?" Damon asked.

I facepalmed. "You all three are stupid. We are going to get revenge on Percy Jackson!"  
"But how?" Chris asked confusedly. "He has an FBI as a dad."

"And friends that wants to kill you." Joseph says.

"We are going to do something that no one ever expected."  
"And what is that, boss?" Damon asked.

I smiled evilly. "We will kidnap Percy's fiancée, Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**And... scene! **

**Okay, first of all, some of y'all expected this was going to happen. Others... not so much!  
I know this was a short chapter but give me some credit. I was having a major writers block and this is all I could come up with. Not my best work, but hey, it's better than keeping y'all waiting. **

**Anyway, I will tell you when the sequel will come out... in an Authors Note. I have the title and summary all organized, but I need to get inspiration in order to start writing the chapter. It might take a few days though... so if you would like, you can give me a suggestion in the review or you can PM me.  
Thank you all for supporting me to write further chapters in this story and I appreciated it. :)**

**Goodbye!**

**~Peace-rocks123**


	16. Chapter 16: Sequel is up!

**Hey guys! **

**The sequel is finally up! Yay! **

**Here is the summary. **

**Title: A Heart Full Of Misery. **

**Summary: Gabe escapes from jail and he wants to get revenge on Percy Jackson. But instead, he's going to get revenge on Percy's fiancée, Annabeth. Gabe kidnaps Annabeth but what happens when everyone realizes she's pregnant? Percy starts to freak out and he and his friends go on a journey to save Annabeth & the baby. Includes: fights, death, and pain. *Sequel to A Heart Full Of Pain***

**So, do you like it? I hope you do! **

**Goodbye and see you in the sequel!**

**~Peace-rocks123**


End file.
